Scarred Memories
by Lalalupin
Summary: Royai fanfic. Set after the manga and fullmetal alchemist: brotherhood anime. Contains spoilers. Riza's life is in danger and Roy rushes to her side to save her, but what if he is too late? Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**** Hiya Guys! This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist Fan-fiction, my second fan-fiction too, so I'm kinda new to this fan-fiction writing business, but hey… its fun…. And… it is Royai (But not too lovey-dovey)…=P This is a story I've been thinking about doing for a while, but didn't know how to start it… It's set after the manga and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, so it contains a few spoilers. Please Read and Review, I love getting feedback so I know what I can improve on…. And enjoy! :D**

**Scarred memories **

**Chapter 1**

Roy Mustang woke with a start as he heard the phone ring. It was the middle of the night, and he had no idea who would be ringing him at such a late-and absurd-time of the night. Despite this, he answered the phone with a trembling hand, flicking sleep put of his eyes at the same time.

"Hello? Mustang speaking." he mumbled, still groggy from sleep.

There was no answer on the other line. Nothing, except a dog barking.

He hesitated. The only person he knew had a dog was his subordinate, Lieutenant Hawkeye, but why wasn't she answering the phone? Why would she even call him in the middle of the night?

Suddenly fully awake, he called down the phone. "Lieutenant! Can you hear me? Answer me, dammit, Lieutenant!"

Scared out of his mind, he didn't hear the lieutenant's –_his_ lieutenant's- feeble and weak voice. "_Help_"

Roy's eyes widened. "_Colonel…. I'm sorry… but… help…_" he could tell that she needed help; she didn't even need to say it. They had been together so lone, he knew her better than anyone else knew her. He knew she was most likely sprawled along the ground, most likely in pain. Roy knew Riza was in trouble. She never spoke like that unless she was scared…. Or injured. Suddenly Roy remembered the Promised Day… Riza's throat had been slit…. She almost lost her life…. He almost lost her.

What if the wound had opened? In the last couple of months, the doctors had said that since her wound wasn't treated _right_ after it had happened, there could be a chance of it re-opening. Roy gasped. No…. it could not be that… anything _but_ that. She could die any minute… He could not lose her…. Not like, he lost Maes Hughes, his best friend.

Without another thought, he pulled a pair of pants over his boxer shorts and a jacket over his bare chest. He then rushed to the cupboard and pulled out a few towels. _Just in case_, he thought.

Not even bothering to hang the phone up, he hurried into the darkness outside, pulling his alchemical gloves on as he went. He gasped. Roy still had nightmares about the time he spent blind, and, the darkness terrified him. Just as Hawkeye was still scared of the shadows, Mustang was scared he would wake up in deep darkness. Snapping his fingers, he produced a flame on the tip of his gloved fingers. The shadows danced on the brick walls of his apartment. He breathed a sigh of relief, then sprinted to his car.

The ride to Riza's house was agony. Roy had never realised before how far away he lived from her, especially at times like this, when she needed him most. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, as he-nervous and anticipated- sped to the house of first lieutenant Hawkeye's.

The drive seemed to last hours, when in fact it took little over half-an-hour. It didn't help that the only thing Roy could think of was: _What if she did die?_ The lieutenant couldn't leave him like that… without her, Roy realised, he was as good as dead also. He screeched to a stop outside her apartment block, and instead of racing up the dozens of flights of steps, he found the window of her apartment, and clapped his hands together, mentally going through the breakdown of cement, so he could travel up on a block of it protruding from the ground. _This…._ he thought, _is the way alchemy should always be used. _

He used alchemy to turn the glass of the window to dust. It was at times like these that he was thankful that he _had_ been forced to do human transmutation and saw the 'Truth'. As evil as it was, it could save time, and lives, just as it was now.

He jumped through the window, and threw himself at the nearest light switch. Hayate was still barking like mad, and when he noticed the Colonel's arrival, he leapt upon his mistress's Commanding Officer and knocked him to the ground. After the dog's barking had ceased, he began to whimper. Tugging on Roy's jacket sleeve, Hayate led him to what he thought had to Riza's bedroom.

Roy stood at the entrance to the bedroom and braced himself for the worst. His eyes widened as he saw the lieutenant on the floor, her hand pressing down against her neck, trying desperately to slow down the flow of blood. The worst had been confirmed. His nightmares were coming true. Why couldn't they just stay in his head though?

He crossed the room and knelt by Riza's side. Though it was hard to tell, she was breathing-but it was very shallow, and very light.

"Lieutenant!" he cried, holding her in his arms, and shaking her by the shoulders.

"Open your eyes Lieutenant! Talk to me!" he yelled.

Her eyes fluttered ever so slightly. Roy breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive. She was ok.

Suddenly, Hawkeye's body went limp.

"NO!" he screamed. "No! You can't die, lieutenant! You can't! Dammit Lieutenant, stay with me!" he slammed his fist on the wooden floor. "I can't live without you…" he whispered.

Roy saw the telephone next to her bed. It was covered in blood. Riza's blood, he realised. He carried Riza to her bed, and quickly lay her down before snatching up the telephone, dialling the number of their last of hope.

The phone seemed to ring for an eternity. Roy grabbed a towel and pressed it against the lieutenant's neck, trying to stop the blood, just as she had been doing before he rushed to her side.

**Authors Note: ****I don't know **_**why**_** I decided to do chapters, but as I wrote the last couple of sentences for this chapter, I decided it was a good chapter ending. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, I will update with chapter 2 ASAP. (I am also writing another fan-fiction now so it might take a while for me to update chapters)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: ****Well, here's chapter 2! Enjoy, and please read and review! Thanks! **

**Chapter 2 **

The phone kept ringing. Roy almost gave up hope when the person on the other line _finally_ answered.

"_Hello?"_

The Colonel was breathing very quickly now. "Yes, this is Colonel Mustang, requesting an ambulance,"

"_Of Course, where might this ambulance be going?"_ the military woman on the other line asked.

"Hawkeye's! Lieutenant Hawkeye's house!" he cried desperately. "Please hurry, it's an emergency!"

"_Please calm down sir. The ambulance will be there in approximately 10 minutes. Would you mind telling me what's wrong?" _

"It's the lieutenant—her wound, on her neck… it's reopened! There's blood everywhere, so please get that goddamned ambulance over here!" Roy yelled down the phone, slowly losing hope.

"_Calm down Colonel!"_ the woman yelled.

Roy gasped. The only person who treated him like that…. His eyes flicked to the bed. Riza… his lieutenant… his oxygen…Roy couldn't yell at her… not now, anyway. "I'm…. sorry," he said.

The woman snorted. _"Ok. Now listen…"_

Roy payed the utmost attention.

"_You need to slow down the blood flow as much as you can, just until the ambulance comes," _she said. _'If you don't, there is a chance that this woman could die."_

Roy gasped, dropping the phone. No…. she couldn't die….

He gulped, pulling himself together. He could do this… he would save her. "Ok," he nodded, speaking down the phone. "How far away is the ambulance?" he asked.

"_It should be there in approximately 7 minutes."_

Roy sighed with relief. "Good. Thank you so much," he hung the phone up and rushed to the lieutenant's side. He snatched up another towel from the end of the bed and pressed in against her neck. Riza winced in pain, but showed no other signs of being conscious.

"Shush… It's ok," he reassured, applying more pressure to the wound. "The ambulance is gonna be here any minute, don't worry."

Riza's breathing became steadier, as if she was responding to Roy's reassurances. Her hand slowly rose from her side and put it on the towel, but her eyes were still closed.

Roy couldn't help but smile. He moved his hand from the towel and led hers to it. If there was one thing that he couldn't forget about lieutenant Hawkeye, it was the fact that she hated being helpless. Roy put his hand on top of hers, so he could keep the pressure on the towel. Feeling the warmth from the lieutenant's hand made him grateful that he got there in time. Keeping his hand on top of hers, he reached for the phone once more and called another number- Kain Fuery's. Roy knew the young soldier would be unimpressed at being called at such a late time, but he didn't know what else he could do with the lieutenant's distressed dog.

Roy sat on the bed and laid the lieutenant's head in his arms. Still holding the phone, he hoped Fuery would answer.

"_Hello? This is Kain Fuery speaking…"_ the voice on the other phone line mumbled. He sounded just as tired as the colonel was when the lieutenant rung him.

"Fuery!" he barked.

"_Colonel?" _

"Yes, it's me. I need you to do something for me…"

"_Yes sir, anything!"_ the young soldier replied.

And so Roy explained the situation and asked if he could pick up Hayate as soon as possible. It was him, who actually found the dog as a puppy, so Roy knew he would be more than happy to help.

"_Of course, Sir. I'll be right over…"_

"Thanks so much,"

"_Sir?"_

"Yes Fuery?"

"_You won't be coming in tomorrow will you?" _he asked

Roy hesitated. "No. I don't think I will."

"_Ok, I'll pass the message on to the rest of the team. Please keep us updated Sir! And Colonel…."_

"Yes Fuery?"

"_Keep the lieutenant alive."_

The call ended there. As Roy lowered the phone from his ear, there was a knock at the door. Before he rushed to the door, Roy made sure Riza was Ok, and lifted her head a little higher, embracing her with his arms, burying his face in her hair. Quickly laying her back down again, he ran and opened the door.

The ambulance. It had arrived. Roy had the strange urge to hug the paramedics who had come to the rescue. There were two of them: a short, young nurse, who had mousey brown hair and bright blue eyes, and an older doctor, who had grey hair and a surly look on his face.  
>"Where is she?" the doctor asked gruffly.<p>

Roy couldn't find the words. Instead, he just pointed to the bedroom. The young nurse led him to a chair and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly, yet sympathetically. Roy smiled back, and for the first time since he had been woken up by that nightmare phone call, he realised how tired he was. But he couldn't sleep now. Not until the lieutenant was safe.

Roy was called into the bedroom by the old doctor.

"Do you want me to make a stretcher or something for us to carry her on?" he offered.

The nurse shook her head, but before she could speak, the doctor spoke.

"We want you to carry her. Its obvious already how much she's responded to having you here, and you have to keep the pressure on the wound," the doctor narrowed his eyes. "I've tried to stop it, but she just pushes my hand away, no matter what we say or do, this young lady just isn't responding to the treatment if we give it to her," he added. "You're gonna have to come along for the ride to the hospital."

Roy hesitated for a moment. Then he remembered how the lieutenant stayed by his side after he and Havoc had been injured-and almost killed- by the Homunculus Lust. She stayed with _him_ on the way to the hospital in the ambulance. She soothed him when the pain was most excruciating. Although Roy still had the scars from that incident, Riza was still haunted by the memory of almost losing her Commanding Officer. Roy owed it to the lieutenant to be there for her, just as she had been there for him. He nodded. "Of course I'll come," he licked his lips in anticipation, as, very slowly, the doctor moved away so Roy could pick up the limp lieutenant's body in his arms.

Instead of taking the stairs, the four of them took Roy's means of getting to the ambulance-through the window. The doctor held Riza when Roy used alchemy to get them back to the ground. When she was back in his arms, Riza turned her head onto his chest, as though comforted by the fact she was back with him. The doctor and young nurse were in front of them, so while they weren't looking, he kissed Riza lightly on the forehead. He may have been imagining it, but he could've sworn that the lieutenant's lips twitched up in a lethargic smile.

The ride to the Military Hospital seemed to take even longer than it took from Roy to get to the lieutenant's house. For the ride, Roy did as the Nurse asked. He continued to hold Riza as they bandaged her wound up. He cradled her in his arms, whispering reassurances into her ears, telling her everything was going to be all right.

Throughout the whole of the trip, Riza fell in and out of consciousness. During these times, Roy continued to give her words of reassurance, and held her closer than ever, kissing her lightly on the forehead whenever he was sure no-one was looking. _Why?_ he asked himself, did he do it when no-one was looking? Another, not as caring part of his brain answered. _Because you're commanding officer and subordinate. You're not allowed in a serious relationship. _ Roy sighed, wishing things could be so much more simpler.

On one occasion, she stopped responding altogether.

"Colonel," the nurse said fearfully. "There's a chance we might lose her."

Roy's eyes widened in fear. "No!" he yelled. "No! We can't lose her! You're not doing enough!" he screamed in frustration.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I'm doing all I can!" The nurse went back to tending to Riza's wound, and adjusting her oxygen mask. Roy continued talking to her.

"Lieutenant… you can't die. That's an order."

Riza's eyes fluttered slowly in response. _**Response.**_She was responding!

Suddenly feeling much more hopeful, he continued talking. "Remember how I ordered you and the rest of the team not to die on the 'Promised Day'?" he asked. "Well…. If you think about it… I never really called that order off. So, you aren't allowed to die until I tell you that you're allowed to…." he looked down at her. "And that will never happen."

"Sir!" the nurse called. "You've done it! Sir, she's responding fully now!"

Roy breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow, he _knew_ that would work. Riza Hawkeye _never_ –except on some accounts-disobeyed him, her commanding officer.

"Sir," the nurse called again, snapping Roy out of his thoughts. "We've arrived. Now we can give lieutenant Hawkeye the proper treatment that she needs."

There was a stretcher just outside the ambulance. As Roy carried Riza out of the vehicle and laid her onto the stretcher, he realised…. _He didn't want to let her go._

The nurse noticed this. "We still need your help y'know," she said with a small smile, beckoning him to come into the hospital with them.

Roy followed, walking right next to the lieutenant's stretcher. Her hand –the one that wasn't on her neck-slipped from the stretcher. As Roy slipped his hand inside hers, he realised: they weren't safe yet, there was still so much danger before they could finally get her fully recovered… without _any_ mistakes this time. And…. He silently promised, he would be with her every step of the way.

**Authors Note: ** **Well, that's chapter 2, and I hoped you enjoyed it! I will try my best to write the next chapter and upload it in the next couple of days, but please read and review what's already been written. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**** Well…. Here's chapter 3! Well, I think that's pretty good: 3 chapters in 3 days xD. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews… they make **_**me**_** feel all warm and fuzzy inside too! =P **

**Chapter 3 **

Riza woke to see the plain white walls surrounding her bed… almost suffocating her. She gasped. Where was she? How long had she been _here_? She heard movement at the side of her bed, and quickly turned her head. As soon as she'd done so, she regretted it, though. The pain in her neck was excruciating.

"Colonel!" she exclaimed.

The colonel's eyes widened. Why did he look so worried, and like he hadn't slept in days? "Lieutenant!" he gasped in relief. "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. What was going on? She could've sworn she had gone to bed at her place just a few hours before…. How did she end up here?

Obviously sensing her confusion, her Commanding Officer spoke. "You're in the hospital, Hawkeye," he said. "You have been for a few days."

"Why?" she whispered.

Instead of speaking, Roy took her hand and placed it against the side of her neck. Riza gasped.

"It reopened," was all he said.

"Sir…."

"Yes, lieutenant?"

"You said I've been here for a few days…..right?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Then how long have you been here?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it. He obviously didn't know how to answer…. Or was hesitant. "A…few days," he replied.

Riza pointed to the door. "Go back to work, Sir," she said.

"But Lieutenant!" he exclaimed.

"What Colonel?"

"You don't know what else has happened, do you?" he asked.

"If you get me someone who can tell me what happened, I won't shoot you down," she growled, reaching for the bedside table. She wrapped her fingers around…. Nothing? Where was her gun?

Roy smirked. Riza glared at him. "You didn't come to the hospital with your gun, lieutenant," he said. "You were unconscious," he looked at her. "If you let me explain what happened, I'll go back to the office," he promised.

Riza shook her head. "First you'll go to _your_ home, clean up and get some sleep," she said. "Then you'll go back to work, Sir."

He pouted. "Fine," he said. "Firstly, you called me during the middle of the night…."

Suddenly, visions of that night came into her head all at once….. she gasped. Was that really what happened? She had almost died? Next came voices….no images, just voices. There was just one at first…a males voice, so soft and gentle, yet scared and worried at the same time. The voice became more desperate:

""_NO!" __the voice screamed. "No! You can't die, lieutenant! You can't! Dammit Lieutenant, stay with me!" the person slammed his fist on the wooden floor. "I can't live without you…" he whispered." _

Was that….. it couldn't be the Colonel, could it? But… there was no-one else it could be…. Her commanding officer was the only person in her house at the time… and the only one who would say something like that.

"Lieutenant?" Roy's eyes were widened in fear. "Are you Ok?"

She shuddered. "I'm…. fine," she said, deciding not to tell him about the voices and sudden flashbacks.

"No, you're not," he said, his eyes narrowed.

_Damn._ Riza had almost forgotten how well Roy knew her.

"I….know what happened," she said. "Up until the ambulance came."

Roy gave her a sympathetic smile. "The nurse said that the memories would most likely come back in large chunks," he said. "They also said it would most likely shock you. So, are you really Ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine, Sir," she said, putting on her best Poker Face. In reality, she wasn't fine at all-she was scared out of her mind. But, her Commanding Officer didn't need to know that.

Throughout the time that Mustang was retelling what had happened, Riza continued to experience flashbacks: not just voices and images, though, she soon began to feel things that happened too.

First, there was the excruciating pain that the wound had caused. Or maybe that had actually happened in the present time.

Second, there was the gentle touch shaking her shoulders.

Thirdly, there was the light kisses placed on her forehead, by an unknown, someone who protected her…

"Lieutenant! Hawkeye, can you hear me? Open your eyes, Lieutenant!"

That voice…. Why was it so worried again?

Riza opened her eyes.

"Lieutenant!" Roy cried. Without thinking, he embraced her tightly, oblivious to his Subordinate's protests. When he was finally about to let her go, he found her head buried in her shoulder. And… was she… crying? Instead of laying her back down on the bed, Roy held her closer, and stroked her hair very softly….and…. to his surprise, she let him.

Eventually, Riza pushed the Colonel away, and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey…" he spoke quietly. "Are you Ok?" he asked.

Riza nodded slowly.

Roy gave her one of his looks.

She shook her head. "What's been happening?" she asked.

"Over the last few days, you've been falling in and out of consciousness," he said. "The doctors…. Well, they don't know how to close the wound for good…. They say it's too large, and the fact that we didn't get you to a doctor as soon as Mei stopped the bleeding, well, that isn't really helping the situation either,"

"Things aren't good are they?"

Just then, the nurse came in. "Ah, you're awake, ma'am. How are you feeling?"

Through all the drama, it was only then that Riza realised that she felt terrible. She retched, and Roy quickly gave her a metal bowl. Vomiting, didn't make her feel any better. She placed the bowl back on the floor and slumped onto the pillow. Why was this happening? She turned her head so she could face the nurse and her commanding officer.

"Don't worry, Miss Hawkeye, we're working on finding a way to get you back up to full health-"

"Just tell her the damn truth!" another voice cried out. Roy was now sitting on the chair at the end of her bed, and his face wasn't visible behind his hands.

"Sir? What do you mean? She _is_ telling the truth, isn't she?"

Roy hated hearing the fear in his lieutenant's voice. He knew he was the only one who could pick it up, though. As hard as he knew Riza tried, she couldn't fool him.

"Lieutenant…." He said hopelessly.

Riza saw the fear and helplessness in the Colonel's eyes. What was wrong? What was so bad that made him look so hopeless?

"Miss Riza," the nurse looked very grave now. "We _don't know_ how to fix your problem. And then there's the fact that you've lost so much blood over the last few days…"

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed. "On the 'Promised Day', when I got this injury," she pointed to the bandages on her neck, "That creepy doctor said I would die within minutes, and the only reason I survived was because of Mei, the Chimeras and my Commanding officer… and now, that I'm in hospital, you're saying that, after a _few days_, I could still die, even though I'm here with the same injury?"

"Ah… well, you see…. The blood you've been losing has been leaking out very slowly… so it isn't as bad as the day when you first got that injury," said the nurse.

"Try everything."

"Pardon me?"

"Try everything! This is what you did when I first bought her to the hospital, you made us give up hope!" Roy yelled. "So I don't want you to stop trying,"

The nurse, who looked slightly taken aback, nodded and exited Riza's ward.

"Colonel," she said. "That was really unnecessary."

She had never –since he'd found out who Hughes's killer was- seen him look that manic. He swore loudly. "Didn't you just hear the bloody nurse, lieutenant?" he screamed. "They're basically leaving you for dead, and you expect me to sit back and watch?"

"Colonel, please calm down," she said firmly but calmly. "They didn't _say_ I was going to die, so we can't give up hope just yet."

Roy didn't seem to be listening to her, and by this time, he was in hysterics. "First it was Hughes, my best friend, he was supposed to push me to the top… and now… now you're leaving too…"

"Colonel!"

"What about the promise I made to your father?" he yelled. "What about the promise you made to me?" he asked, a little quieter.

Riza was shocked at her Commanding Officer's sudden angry outburst of behaviour. What made her even more shocked, was the fact that he was _crying_. She had only seen him cry once, and that was at his best friends funeral, and under the cover of _Its raining_. She got out from under the covers of the bed, and crawled to the end of it. Kneeling at the foot of the bed, she reached a hand out and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sir…." she said. "You need to leave now."

He looked at her, his eyes full of shock.

"You need to get back to work," she continued. "You have your motives, and you aren't getting anywhere by sitting by someone in a hospital bed." Without saying anything else, she climbed back into bed and made it so her back was facing the door. She was sure Roy would understand her body language-that she wanted to be left alone.

She heard him close-_more like slam,_ she thought- the door. When she knew she was finally alone, she let the hot tears that were stinging her eyes wash over her face, as she repented over what had just happened. It couldn't happen… she knew it couldn't… what would happen to all the people she cared about, and all the people who cared about the Colonel?

That night, Lieutenant Hawkeye didn't sleep at all. For the whole night, she was haunted by questions, and the answers she came up with… but, there was one question that scared her more than all the others….

Who would watch the Colonel's back if she did leave?

**Authors Note: ****Well…that's the end of chapter 3… hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading, and keep the reviews coming! I'll update with the next chapter AS SOON AS I FINISH IT :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: ****This is gonna be quite a long Authors Note, so, here goes….**

**Well, here's chapter 4! :D Again, thanks so much for the reviews, story alerts and story favourites! Loving them so much :P**

**Now, I just wanna know…. Most of you have reviewed saying my writing is really good, so… How old do you think I am? Review with your answer and I'll tell you how old I am in the authors note for the next chapter! ;) **

**If you like my story, do you think you could recommend it to others? That has been one of my **_**dreams**_**: to have my story get recommended to others… so if you want to, that would make me feel even warmer and fuzzier! :D**

**Ok, here's the last note: I just (as in yesterday), wrote another Royai (and Edwin) fan-fic, if you wanna check it out, that would be cool! It's on my profile, called **_**"He loves her **_**She**_** loves him." **_

**Thanks so much again guys! And I hope you enjoy this next Chapter! **

**Lalalupin. **

**Chapter 4**

Roy was angry. Not just at the nurses, and the doctors-everyone who had told him his lieutenant was going to die. No…. he was also angry at _her_; his lieutenant, subordinate, the person so loyal to him.

Then…. Why did he leave her? When she needed him most, he turned his back on her…. And left. But why? What was the reason?

_There was no reason._ He realised. She had ordered him to leave, and he obeyed.

_It was stupid, really._ He thought. _Taking orders from your subordinate, really! What was I thinking?_ But then… he realised, _when hadn't he listened to what she said?_

Even though Lieutenant Hawkeye was supposed to listen and take orders from him, Colonel Mustang, he'd _always_ listened to her, and took orders….

Roy was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't realise that he'd just pulled up into his house. It was getting lighter. It was the morning of the forth day. Four days ago, he'd saved the lieutenant. But for what? She'd just pushed him away… He wearily walked inside, only noticing then how tired he _really _was. He turned on the light, surprised at how much dust had gathered in the few days he had been away… at the hospital.

It didn't seem that long ago that he'd gotten the phone call from the lieutenant, but then again, it felt like an eternity. Instead of slumping onto the couch and falling asleep like his body yearned to. Instead, he walked into the bathroom, and had a shower. Just like _she_ had told him to. _Well, there was no use getting rid of age old traditions_, he thought defensively.

After showering, Roy was surprised at how much it had cleared his head. He hadn't been home for four days… he'd spent the whole time at the hospital. He didn't even change his _clothes_. Instead, he just borrowed some from the doctors at the hospital. Yuck. Now he realised how horrible and disgusting that was.

There was no point going into work yet: it wasn't even 7:00 in the morning. Instead, Roy climbed wearily into bed, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>Why?<em> She thought. _Why did she make him leave? _It was now plainly obvious that she needed him there with him.

Riza found it hard to breathe. The pain was excruciating, and she couldn't stop _vomiting_. One word for it, she felt terrible, not just physically, but since she had pushed _him _away like that.

She tried to fall asleep when he'd left, but she couldn't. Now, she wasn't just haunted from the outcomes that were forming in her head, she was scared about what she'd said to her Commanding Officer. What if he didn't come back? The thought made her bury her face in her pillow and cry. She couldn't bear to stay here without seeing anyone-especially him.

Already in the past hour that he'd left, Riza had cried so much. Not just about him, but the pain, too. She hated to admit it, but she was also terrified.

After a while, she stooped moping and decided to explore the hospital. There was nothing better to do, so _why not?_ She thought.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

Riza heard a rushing of footsteps behind her. Damn. It was that same nurse from earlier.

"You aren't supposed to be out of bed, Miss Hawkeye," the nurse panted.

Riza scowled. "Why not? There's nothing better to do." She folded her arms across her chest.

"You aren't well enough, you need your rest."

The nurse looked at her pleadingly. Riza sighed. "Can I at least have visitors?" she asked. "That'll keep me out of trouble," she promised.

The nurse smiled. "Yes of course," she said. As troublesome as the young female lieutenant was, the nurse-and other people from the hospital- had found it hard to grow fond of her.

The nurse herded Riza back into her ward, and asked her who she wanted to come and visit.

"But why can't I ring them?" she asked.

"Er-"

In the end, it turned out that the hospital didn't want her using the phone, just in case she used it for work reasons.

Riza managed to 'persuade' the nurse-ahem, threaten to pull a gun on her- to let her call Rebecca Catalina, one of Riza's close friends from the Military Academy.

Rebecca was stationed at East Headquarters, under the command of Riza's grandfather, Lieutenant General Grumman.

"_Hello?"_

Riza grinned. "Hello Second-Lieutenant Catalina," she said.

"_Riza?"_ she screamed gleefully. _"How are you?" _

"You have no idea how boring and tedious it is sitting in the hospital with nothing to do," she sighed. "D'you think you could spare a day and come here to visit me?" she asked, crossing her fingers.

"_I dunno, Riza,"_ she said. _"Grumman's pretty hard on us at the moment, it may take a lot of persuading to get him to let me come…."_

"Are you at work at the moment, Rebecca?" she asked.

"_Yeah, why?"_

"Can you get me Grumman? I want to have a chat with my grandfather," she grinned.

"_WHAT?" _she exploded. _"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"_

Riza had to pull the phone away from her ear; if she didn't, she probably would've gone deaf. "Have you quite finished?" she asked.

The other side of the phone call was silent.

"I have my contacts," Riza said, twirling the phone cord with her fingers.

"_Mustang…."_ Rebecca growled.

It was true: it had been Roy that had told her that she _did, in fact,_ still had remaining family.

Within minutes, Riza was on the phone to Grumman, who sent his best wishes and hoped she got better soon. He also sent his consent that Rebecca could visit that day. Riza smiled. After all those years at East Headquarters, she never imagined him to be her grandfather: her mother's father.

"_Riza?"_

"Yeah, Rebecca?"

"_I'm coming over right now, so I better get to the train station. I'll…. I'll see you later Ok?" _

Riza frowned. Why was she acting so strangely? Pushing the thought from her head, she answered "Yeah, Ok. See you soon, Rebecca."

Riza handed the phone back to the nurse and slumped her head onto the pillow. She thought she may as well get some sleep before Rebecca arrived.

* * *

><p>Roy woke up a few hours later, feeling much more refreshed and-quite surprisingly-not too worried about Hawkeye. He went back into the bathroom and shaved, then got into his car and drove to Central Headquarters.<p>

Driving to work, he passed the Military Hospital… where Hawkeye was staying. He stopped his car, only realising then how wrong it was for him to be driving. It was usually _her _driving _him_ around. But _why_ did it feel so _wrong?_

Turning the car around, he went back into the city centre, to find the nearest flower shop.

Finally getting the flowers, Roy screeched to a stop outside the hospital and ran inside.

"Hi," he said between short, sharp breaths. "Am I allowed to visit Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he inquired.

The nurse-that same nurse who had been helping for the whole time- shook her head. "I'm sorry sir, she's asleep at the moment. She hasn't been sleeping properly since she arrived here, so it would be best not to wake her."

Roy sighed. He feared that might be the ordeal. "Ok… instead, can you please put these in her ward for me?" he asked, handing over the flowers.

The nurse, now holding the flowers, nodded. "Of course, Colonel Mustang," she said.

Roy nodded, then went back to his car, already very late for work. Little did the nurse know, though, that he'd put a note in between the flowers, just for Riza to find.

As he drove off, he hoped she would be the one who found it.

"Good Morning, Colonel!"

Roy had been greeted by this by everyone when he arrived at Central Military HQ. He smiled and waved at everyone, trying to keep a friendly face on. He rushed to the large oak doors in which behind his office, and his team were.

_His team…. Except for Hawkeye._

Roy pushed open the large doors, only to be greeted by papers scattered everywhere, and pens and other office equipment littered all over the ground. The more he thought of it, the more he realised how unsurprised he would've been if he saw a couple of fires caused by the paper scattered everywhere. How did it get this out of hand in the space of just a few days? Roy had never noticed before how much he truly appreciated the work Riza did in the office.

It was Fuery who noticed the Colonel's arrival first. "Colonel!" he cried, running up to his Superior Officer. The rest of his team began to walk up to meet him also: Breda, Havoc and Falman.

"How are you feeling Sir?" asked Breda.

"How is _she_ Sir?" asked Havoc.

"What are you doing back here, Colonel?" demanded Falman.

"The Lieutenant's going to be Ok, right Sir?" asked Fuery, his eyes wide with fear.

Roy put a hand through his dark, messy hair, then went to go sit down behind his desk, his back to the window.

One by one, he answered his anxious teams' questions:

"I am exhausted, Breda, so this mess you guys have made is making me feel queasy."

"Why are you here then, Sir?" Breda asked.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye told me to come back and get some work done. She said I wasn't getting anywhere by sitting next to a hospital bed," Roy replied.

The team was silent. They knew Lieutenant Hawkeye was right, but thought it was unusual for her to push their Commanding Officer away.

Roy hesitated. Should he really tell them about the Lieutenant? They deserved to know, though. "They…. They don't know if she's going to make it," he said.

His whole team cried out protests at the same time. This couldn't happen: this was _the_ Lieutenant Hawkeye. Nothing stopped her.

Roy raised his hand to quiet his team. "They can't close the wound…It…it's still bleeding….so…so they've basically come to the conclusion that she's going to bleed to death…" he shuddered and sighed. Roy slammed his head on the desk, burying his face in his arms.

"Colonel…" Havoc said tentatively.

"Yes Havoc?"

"Why don't you use alchemy to close the wound?" he asked.

Roy's head shot up from the desk.

"Are you suggesting…." he growled. "That I _burn_ the wound closed?"

Havoc, eyes wide, nodded. "It worked for me and you, didn't it Sir? Why not her?"

"Why not her? WHY NOT HER?" he yelled. "She already has enough scars caused by me and flame alchemy, I am _NOT_ putting her through that pain _ever again_!"

Havoc looked slightly taken aback. "Sorry, Colonel," he muttered. "Just trying to help."

Falman stood up. Being the most intelligent in the team, he was bound to think up something that _would _help her.

"Don't get angry at him, Sir," Falman said. "We're just trying to help. We don't want to lose the Lieutenant either."

Roy sighed angrily, massaging his temples. "Ok, so what are you suggesting Falman?" he asked.

"I'm thinking along the same lines as Havoc…" Falman spoke quickly, and got to the point. "But instead of using _our_ alchemy, why don't we get someone from Xing to help the Lieutenant? Isn't that how she was saved on the Promised Day, Sir?" he asked.

Of course! They could get the little Xing girl that the Elrics knew to help them…

"That's perfect, Falman!" he exclaimed. "We need to get all the information we can, but I think I know how we can help Lieutenant Hawkeye…. But first, how about we go visit her, she would _kill_ me if we did this without her consent!"

And so began the plans to get Riza Hawkeye out of hospital and completely free of worries about that injury that had caused so much pain. But, there was one thing that worried Roy…. What if the doctors were right? _What if they couldn't fix it?_

**Authors note: ****well, that's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: ****hey guys! Well…. Here's chapter 5! Thanks so much for the reviews that have been posted….**

**Oh yeah, and the question I asked in the last chapter…. I am 14 years old =D (seriously, I am. No jokes!)**

**Well, enjoy this next chapter! :)**

**Chapter 5**

Roy was beside himself with nervousness. The whole team was on their way to the military hospital, to visit their beloved female lieutenant.

He didn't know why he was so nervous-it had only been an argument between them, something like that should be easy to fix and get over. But then, why did Roy have a sick feeling lying in the pit of his stomach?

It was Fuery who was driving the Colonel to the hospital. Roy had insisted upon driving himself there, but the team apparently 'didn't trust him'. They'd said he had enough on his plate, and they didn't want to die since he was so tired. It took a while to finally persuade him, but the Colonel finally agreed to being driven there.

He smirked to himself. It was so like his team to put his interests before their own. It was very like his team to fit themselves somehow in their reasons to stop him doing something stupid and irrational.

* * *

><p>Riza lifted herself from the hospital bed and rested her head on the backboard. Rebecca would be coming very soon. Despite herself, Riza was quite looking forward to having company. Those last few hours since Roy had left had been agony: so boring, with nothing to do, no-one to keep her company except the boring doctors and nurses, and her own haunting thoughts.<p>

She subconsciously brushed her wound on her neck softly with her fingers. But this time, something was wrong. She put her fingers in front of her face and gasped. This wasn't supposed to happen. Blood covered her fingers. Dark, thick, warm blood that reminded her of the hell they had faced in Ishbal. She gasped in shock as she felt more of the warm, sticky red substance slide down her neck. After that, she couldn't remember everything. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>The car hadn't even stopped when Roy got out of it. He crossed the gardens that introduced you to the hospital without admiring them. Roy was so anxious to get into the large, disinfected building that he didn't even bother waiting for the rest of his team.<p>

Once inside the hospital doors, Roy had the sense to wait for the rest of his team. Once they were all there, he spoke to the old, friendly looking receptionist at the front desk.

"We're here to see Lieutenant Hawkeye," he said nervously. Nervous, because he was afraid she wouldn't want to see him. Scared, because he didn't know what to expect. What if she had gotten worse? Roy couldn't bear to think.

"I'm sorry, Colonel Mustang," the woman said.

Roy knew his worst thoughts had been confirmed. "What's happened?" he whispered fearfully.

"The wound opened fully again. Miss Riza's in a coma."

Roy wanted to yell. He hadn't kept her safe. He had failed. And now, she was probably going to die because of his mistakes. Instead of yelling, he covered his hands in his face and sighed loudly. Then he went to go sit down.

"Are we allowed to see her?" he heard Falman enquire, as Havoc and Fuery went to go comfort him.

'I'm sorry, but it would be best not to you see-"

"Why not?" Roy snarled.

"Rebecca Catalina arrived about 20 minutes ago, she's in the room with Lieutenant Hawkeye at the moment," the receptionist said hurriedly, almost seeming scared of Roy.

"I don't _care_," he said, standing up. "Miss Catalina knows us, and I am going to go see _my_ lieutenant."

Roy didn't care that he'd called Riza _his _lieutenant, even in front of the rest of his team. The team: Breda, Falman, Havoc and Fuery, pretended not to notice.

* * *

><p>Roy slowly opened the door that led to Riza's ward. Sure enough, the chair that Roy had spent the last few days in was occupied by none other than Rebecca Catalina. Her face buried in her hands, she lifted her head when she heard them arrive. She moaned sorrowfully when she saw their grave faces, then continued to cry in her hands.<p>

Roy decided to try talk to her. "What did they say to you?" he asked her gently.

Rebecca heaved a great sigh, her shoulders shuddering. Her red, puffy eyes emerged from behind her hands. "Th-they said… th-that sh-she was in a coma, and she….." Rebecca moaned again. "Colonel, they said she might _die_!"

Roy's dark eyes widened. That was something they conveniently forgot to tell him at the front desk.

Havoc motioned for Rebecca to stand next to him, and he embraced her tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head and stroking her hair while she cried into him.

"About time," Roy smirked, as he took the seat that Rebecca was just sitting in.

Havoc grinned sheepishly back, then whispered reassurances in the female Second Lieutenant's ear.

Ever since the Promised Day, people had been betting how long it would take for Jean Havoc and Rebecca Catalina to start dating. It had been so obvious for such a long time that they were longing to date together, but they had held it off, insisting it wasn't the right time. So…. Sometimes, you could get good things come from accidents, even if the accidents did happen to the person you were most close with. Roy looked over at Havoc and Rebecca, somewhat reminded of how he treated Riza, _his_ lieutenant those four days ago. A part of Roy felt happy that Havoc had finally gotten himself a girlfriend, especially since it was the girl he'd had his eye of for a while. Another, more dominant part wished that it was Roy in Havoc's place, and he was resting his chin on the top of his lieutenant's head, stroking her hair and whispering reassurances in her ear. He wished he could do it right then, even with everyone watching, but there was a part of him-that same part from those few nights ago-that wouldn't let him.

This thought only lasted for a few seconds, but Roy felt slightly guilty for thinking them. His lieutenant was in a coma, and might never wake up from it. Roy leant over the still and almost lifeless form of his lieutenant, and, completely defying his thoughts and body's protests, began to lightly stroke her hair, first out of her face, then brushing it behind her ear. For the first time in days, Roy felt slightly happy. He was feeling the warmth of the person he cared for most, which was something he had yearned to do for a long, long time.

**A/N: ****apologies, this chapter is a but shorter than the last one, but I hope you still enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought! Oh, and Sorry Mei didn't come into this chapter, but she's definitely going to be in this story! =P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: ****Ok, from now on, the Chapters are gonna be shorter, but will be uploaded frequently. There may be a few longer chapters every now and then. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :) **

**Chapter 6**

Roy was oblivious to the comments and murmurs being made by the rest of his team. He didn't care what they thought. He would've thought that they'd seen how he felt towards Riza since the Promised Day. Maybe…. Just maybe. Maybe they did see how he felt, no matter how hard Roy tried to cover his true feelings, but they didn't say anything.

He clutched Riza's hand and stroked it lightly. Bringing it up to his cheek, he kissed it lightly. _Please let her live_. He thought desperately. He let her hand fall by her side again. Everyone in the room was silent. The only thing that broke that silence was the muffled sobs made from Rebecca.

"Right." Roy stood up, and only then noticed that everyone was staring at him, gaping at him. He'd made up his mind. He was going to call the Elrics. Right then, right there. He couldn't bear to just sit there and wait for Lieutenant Hawkeye to die. He had to at least try.

"Get the Elrics on the phone for me," he ordered his team quietly, his voice hoarse for not being used frequently.

Falman stood up and nodded at Mustang's request. He exited the ward, going to find the nearest telephone. It probably wasn't the best place or time to be ringing the Elrics-who were at residence at the Rockbells-but Roy, as much as he hated to admit it, was getting on the verge of being desperate.

He slumped back in the chair, tiredness creeping up on him again, and he soon forgot why he'd stood up.

He groaned, but in fact, it was to hide the fact that he was almost in tears. 'I guess the Lieutenant was right," he said, putting a hand over his face. "I guess I really am useless. "

Almost crying, because he had never felt so useless, and he felt like he couldn't cry in front of anyone, except the woman who he was almost crying for.

Again, the rest of his team stayed silent. They didn't know how the Colonel _truly_ felt: they only had a fair idea of the thoughts and feelings that were racing through his mind and body. It was times like these, that Colonel Mustang was grateful for the fact that he'd become accustomed to being one of the greatest poker-faces in the military. But, was it really healthy to leave all this on himself? He breathed in deeply, wishing more than anything that he could save the lieutenant, even if he injured himself to save her, he didn't care, just as long as she lived. But… would that really work? Roy knew all too well what Riza would do if he did die. She would probably kill herself, get killed, or find some other way to die. Just like she did when he fought, and destroyed, Lust.

Lust had told Riza that Roy had been killed. Upon hearing this, Riza lost her usually cool and calm demeanour and soon gave up on life. She had made it very obvious, almost too clear, that she and couldn't –and wouldn't - be able to live without him. That was something she had done many times over the years she had known him. Although Roy had sternly talked to her after the incident, he didn't admit that he felt the same way. And now, as she was lying in a coma, it was probably too late to tell her that he couldn't live without her. He'd only told her once that he couldn't lose her, but that was different! She was threatening to take her own life if he went somewhere she couldn't follow. He never told her how much he appreciated her, and now, he was acting as if she was actually dead! He mentally kicked himself, then tried to think about how he could save her… tried to persuade himself that this was _his _lieutenant that was lying in a coma, and she never gave up without a fight.

Damn! The last few days that had passed had been hell. Roy felt so confused with all his emotions that were emerging for his lieutenant, he felt so scared. What if she didn't live? What if she gave up? What if she didn't fight? _How many questions am I going to ask myself every day? _

He just hoped, that she wouldn't give up at all this time.

"Colonel"

Roy was snapped to reality, which, he realised, was no better than his thoughts. Havoc was still hugging Rebecca. Fuery was standing awkwardly in the corner.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to come back with us?" Havoc asked.

Roy hesitated. "I don't want to leave…" he said quietly.

"But she won't appreciate if you just sit here doing nothing, either, Sir."

"I know…." He sighed. "Why don't we take shifts? So someone is always here with Riza."

Roy gasped. He had called her Riza accidently. It had slipped out, but it sounded so natural as the word left his lips.

Havoc and Fuery nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, Sir. She'll probably shoot you down if you stay here for the whole time." Both of them acted as though they hadn't heard or noticed his slip up.

Roy nodded back. "At least this way…" he began. "She can either shoot us all down or at least be grateful that at least one of us were by her side the whole time."

"I'm doing it too," Rebecca piped up.

"But what about Grumman?"

"He'll understand. He is her grandfather, after all," she said with a tiny nod.

The corner of Roy's mouth turned in a tiny smile. "You're right. She'll appreciate that."

'Jean," Rebecca said, looking at Havoc.

Havoc nodded. "Yeah, sure. You can stay at my place," he said.

Rebecca smiled at him gratefully, and kissed him on the cheek. Again, Roy wished it was Riza doing it to himself. These thoughts were becoming way to irrational. It was becoming dangerous.

"Colonel." Falman poked his head through the door.

Roy stood up. "You got hold of Fullmetal?" he asked quietly.

Falman nodded. "He's on the phone right now, and they're all waiting to talk to you. I informed them of the situation, but left it to you to fill them in properly."

Roy smiled gratefully at his subordinate. "Thanks," he said, walking through the door the Falman propped open for him. He nervously stumbled to the phone, hoping like hell that there was someway that Fullmetal could find a way to contact Mei, or help him any way he could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: ****Apologies, there were a few mistakes in my last chapter, thank you ****Cerisabeth**** for spotting them. Again, sorry the last chapter wasn't the greatest, but I use them to sorta develop my ideas. Thanks so much for the reviews that have been coming in, they are my motivation at the moment! Enjoy chapter 7, and tell me what you think! :) **

**Chapter 7**

Roy nervously picked up the phone. He was in a telephone box just outside the hospital, and he was about to talk to Edward Elric-Fullmetal-about something he thought he would never have to talk about to him.

"_Hello Colonel."_

"Hiya, Fullmetal," the colonel said wearily.

"_You alright?"_

Roy was amazed at how thoughtful Ed was being. It was so unusual, he usually teased the colonel, and was always cocky to him. Roy hesitated. "….I'm alright, Fullmetal," he replied.

"_Look, Colonel. I know you're worried, but you can't beat yourself up about this,"_ said Ed.

"Do you wanna know the whole of the situation?" he asked.

"_Yeah, Ok."_

Roy explained everything. He told Ed about the phone call he'd received in the middle of the night, how he'd rushed to the lieutenant's side, but may've been to late. Reliving the memories of the last few days were agony, and Roy found himself almost in tears more than once.

"Fullmetal… they said she might die," he finished talking and shuddered.

Ed was silent. _"Anything we can do for you Colonel?"_

Roy suppressed a smile. This was exactly what he'd been hoping for.  
>"Well…there is actually," Roy began nervously.<p>

"_Tell me then, and I'll see what me, Winry and Al can do."_

Roy gritted his teeth. "Is there any possibility of getting into contact with that little girl from Xing who saved the lieutenant's life of the Promised Day?" he asked.

Edward didn't answer for a while. _"I'm not promising anything, but we'll see what we can do," _he said.

"Thanks so much Fullmetal."

"_You owe me big-time. But, we don't want to see the Lieutenant die either." _

Roy's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Fullmetal?" he asked suspiciously.

"_I dunno, yet," _he answered gleefully, obviously enjoying annoying the Colonel. _"But, I'm gonna talk with Winry and Al, and we're gonna come down to Central in the next couple of days."_

Roy smiled slightly. "In that case, I'll see you soon, Fullmetal. And thanks so much again."

Ed smirked. _"Y'know, I never expected you to fall for the lieutenant," _he said. _"It's nice to see another side to you, Colonel. I was getting sick of the arrogant womaniser side."_

Roy glared at the receiver. "What's that supposed to mean, Fullmetal?" he asked furiously.

"_Nothing…."_

"You know…. I never did find out if I can incinerate someone over the phone, Fullmetal. Care to help me find out?" he asked.

"_Uh, maybe not this time, Colonel," _he laughed nervously. _"I better go, but I'll keep you posted and tell you if we can get Mei to come to Central too. I'm pretty sure she will want to, she's probably dying to see Al. Well, I'll see ya soon, Colonel." _Ed put the phone down with a click and the call ended.

Roy took the phone from his ear and looked at it as it sat in his hand. He held it, because it felt like a symbol of hope. Now, there was a larger chance that his lieutenant was going to live.

* * *

><p>"Al!" Ed called.<p>

Al came running down the stairs, and bent under the doorway. Even though there was plenty of head space, Alphonse still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he was back in his flesh body. It had been a few months since the promised day, since his younger brother had been restored to his original body.

"What's up, Ed?" the younger Elric asked.

"I was just on the phone to the Colonel…" he said.

"Yeah?"

Ed hesitated. He knew how much Al and Winry liked the Lieutenant. And he was happy to admit that he was worried and scared for the Lieutenants wellbeing. "Al… Lieutenant Hawkeye's in hospital," he said eventually.

His younger brother's eyes filled with fear. "She's gonna be Ok, right?" he said. "Please say she's going to be Ok, Ed!" Al exclaimed.  
>Ed sighed. "To be honest, I don't actually know. You should've heard the Colonel, Al. He sounded so hopeless, and like he hadn't slept in days. He…. also said the situation isn't good."<p>

Al sighed, and Ed knew how he felt. They'd felt useless so many times during their journey trying to restore their bodies back to their original state before they attempted Human Transmutation. "Is there anything we can do to help, Ed?"

"Well, the Colonel asked if we could try contact Mei. I have to agree with him, though, it's a good idea. Xing's alchemy specialises in the medical field. She should be able to help. I mean…. She did on the promised day, right?"

Alphonse's ayes blazed with determination. "Yeah. That sounds good. I'll see if I can get hold of her. I'll try my best!" he exclaimed. "Can we go to Central to visit them?" he asked.

Edward brushed his right hand- his auto-mail arm - through his golden hair. Chuckling, he said: "Well, that's already been sorted, Al. Me, you and Winry will be going down in the next couple of days, Ok?"

Al nodded. "Sounds good. Should I try to start contacting Mei now, or when we arrive in Central?"

Ed hesitated. "…I dunno, Al… Maybe, we should just go to Central, and see for ourselves how lieutenant Hawkeye really is," he said, looking at his younger brother. "And then when we've done that, we can call Mei."

Al smiled slightly. Ed smiled back. "I'm gonna go talk to Winry, she needs to know, too."

"I'll go talk to Granny, then."

Ed crossed the dining room and walked up the stairs that led to Winry's room. Ever since the Elric brothers had come back after the Promised Day, they'd been living with the Rockbells.

Ed was standing outside Winry's door. He hesitated, then knocked. "Winry?" he asked feebly.

"Come in, Ed."

Edward slowly opened the door. His heart fell as he saw Winry smile broadly up at him. How was he supposed to tell her?

"Winry," he sat on the bed beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder. He kissed her lightly on the lips. A lot had changed since Edward and Alphonse had finished their journey: it wasn't just the fact that Al had gotten his original body back, or Ed had gotten his arm back. It wasn't even the fact that they were now living back in Resembool. No… the thing that had changed most for Ed was that he was now in a stable relationship with Winry.

"Winry…" he said again.

"Just spit it out, Ed. What's wrong?"

"You remember Lieutenant Hawkeye, right?"

"Of course I do, Ed. But why? Is Miss Riza Ok?"

Ed shook his head. "She's in hospital."

Winry's eyes widened. "But why, what's happened?" she asked fearfully.

Edward scratched his head. "Her wound from the Promised Day has reopened. She's been in hospital for a few days, and now she's in a coma."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She might die."  
>Ed saw Winry's eyes fill with tears. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Me and Al are going to Central. Do you want to come visit too?" he asked softly.<p>

Winry nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Are we going today?"

Ed pouted. It sounded like a good idea, if they went down as early as possible. "Yeah, we are," he lifted himself up from the bed. "So we better start packing," before he left her room, he turned to her and gave Winry a reassuring smile.

"Al!" he called. "We're leaving today, so get your ass into gear! We wanna be at the train station in less than an hour!"

"Ok, big brother!" the younger Elric called. "Is Winry coming too?"

Ed walked down the stairs to the dining room, where hid younger brother was sitting with Granny Pinako.

Al stood up, and walked over to him. "Granny said we can go. She said to send her thoughts and best wishes with us for everyone down there.

Ed smiled. Even though Pinako didn't like the military, and barely knew Lieutenant Hawkeye, she was still very concerned for their wellbeing.

"Thank you, Granny," he said.

Pinako took the pipe from her mouth. "Go get packed if you don't want to miss your train, Ed," she said.

Edward grinned, then he and Alphonse ran up the stairs to their bedrooms.

* * *

><p>Roy walked back into the hospital grinning broadly. That phone call he'd just had with Fullmetal had filled him with hope once more. He almost walked straight into Rebecca, who was standing outside Riza's ward. She was holding a tiny slip of paper in her hand.<p>

"Colonel, I found this in the flowers you gave to the first lieutenant," she handed him the paper.

_Oh shit._ It was the note he'd written to her that morning. He felt himself going red as he unfolded the note:

_Riza,_

_I'm sorry for abandoning you._

_The team (including me) will be visiting you later on today._

_Please stay safe,_

_Colonel Mustang_

What the hell had he been thinking? Edward's words came back to haunt him… _I never expected you to fall for the lieutenant!  
><em>Roy suddenly knew what that meant. He handed the note back to Rebecca without looking at her. "Did you read it?" he asked.

"Yes, Colonel. I did,"

"Please go put it back in the flowers," he said. She turned to walk back into Riza's ward. "And tell the team that Fullmetal is coming to Central in the next couple of days, and he's going to try get hold of an alchemist from Xing."

"Yes, Sir," Rebecca turned to walk back into the ward, and Roy went the opposite way.

He let his feet carry him to the bathroom. Roy turned the tap on and splashed his face with water. Supporting himself on the sink, he looked at himself in the mirror. Below his eyes were large purple bags that showed he hadn't slept in days. He was paler, and almost looked sick. But… the Colonel wasn't surprised. He hadn't slept properly in days, he hadn't even had a proper meal since the night he was called. He'd done this all for Riza. So… maybe Ed was right….

_I never expected you to fall for the lieutenant!  
><em>

Roy dreaded to think of the consequences…

**Authors Note: ****Well, that's the end of this chapter! Sorry it took a little longer to write… Please review! Hope you enjoyed it :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: ****Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter, they made me feel so good inside! xD **

**Chapter 8**

_I never expected you to fall for the lieutenant! _

Roy breathed shakily as he continued to splash his face with water. He couldn't fall for Lieutenant Hawkeye: it wasn't natural, it wasn't supposed to happen. If it did…. Roy gasped. They wouldn't be allowed to be in the Military together. It was against the Status Quo….

_But if you had a relationship in secret…_ Roy struggled to quickly brush this absurd thought away.

Even if he had fallen for Hawkeye, there was no chance at all that she felt the same way about him. Roy was surprised at how much this thought made his mood worse.

He pulled his hand through his hair, making it even messier than usual.

Looking into the mirror once more, he noticed he looked more ghostly than he did a few minutes ago.

Reluctantly, he pushed open the bathroom door, and walked down the disinfected hallway of the hospital. He slowly opened the door leading into Riza's ward, dreading to think what was on the other side.

Had Rebecca told the rest of his team what he'd written on that wretched note?

If she did-and Roy sure as hell hoped she didn't-what would his team think?

He hesitated, then walked inside.

The rest of his team were all looking at him expectantly, as though waiting for an explanation. The first thing that came to Roy's mind: _Oh, shit. She told them._

"Catalina, can I talk to you for a moment, please?" he asked.

Rebecca was about to oblige, when Havoc stepped in. "Colonel, she does have a first name, you know."

Roy scowled. "Yeah, well, we're at work at the moment, and all soldiers either get called by their last names or their military rank."

Havoc glared at him. "Well, here's a reality check for you, Colonel! We're in a hospital right now, and that person right there," he pointed to Riza on the bed, "She's your subordinate, and if you've already forgotten, you called her by _her_ first name just a few minutes!" he yelled.

By now, Roy was just as angry. "Do you know how worried I am about her?" he screamed. "Isn't it obvious that I can't live without her?" he glared at Havoc.

Havoc hesitated for a moment. "Well, not everyone's as power hungry and as obsessed with the military as you are, Colonel! We all know that the only reason that you don't want her to die is because you won't reach your goal without the Lieutenant!" he screamed back. "Your ass is toast without her!"

Roy's breathing became shaky. How could one of his subordinates think that? He'd thought he had made it so obvious that he considered Hawkeye more than a subordinate, but his team seemed to think the complete opposite….

Roy advanced towards Havoc. Grabbing his subordinate's collar, he put his face right up to his. "Lieutenant Hawkeye," he snarled, "Is more than just a subordinate to me. I thought I made that plainly quite clear. "

"Oi, Colonel! Havoc! Quit it, you guys!" Falman and Breda tried to prise Havoc and Mustang apart. Roy swallowed down the urge to punch his subordinate in the face, and then let his hand slip from Havoc's collar.

"If you want to know what happened when Hawkeye first came to the Hospital, ask that nurse," he pointed to a nurse who was passing the ward, looking in very curiously. "She'll tell you what I did."

He turned to walk through the door. "_Rebecca_," he said, glaring at Havoc, "Can I talk to you out here for a second, please?"

She nodded, then followed him out.

"You didn't tell anyone about that note, did you?"

Rebecca shook her head.

Roy sighed in relief. "Good. Just… just keep it to yourself, Ok?"

She nodded, then walked back into the ward, obviously angry at both him and Havoc.

Roy slowly walked back in too. Putting his hand on the door, he addressed his team. "Fullmetal is coming as soon as he can. And, he's going to try contact Mei, the Xing girl who saved Lieutenant Hawkeye last time. I'll stay at the hospital with her during the night," he said. "So, I'll leave it up to the rest of you to get together a roster for staying at the hospital."

His team, and Rebecca Catalina, saluted him. He gave a half-hearted salute back. "Fuery, can you continue taking care of Black Hayate?" he asked.

The young soldier nodded. "Of course, Sir."

Roy glared at Havoc again, who opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed it again.

"Colonel," Breda said. "Come back _sober_ tonight, Ok?"

Roy kept his face straight and nodded. How his team knew that he was going to his foster mothers bar, he never found out. What confused him even more, was the fact that they knew that, but didn't know that he was, in fact, falling for the lieutenant.

He walked out of the hospital and passed his car. It was only a short walk to his foster mother's bar, and there was a high chance of him getting drunk.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Roy, what's up?" Madame Christmas put a hand on her foster son's shoulder, and he slowly raised his head from beneath his folded arms.<p>

"My Lieutenant's in hospital, one of my 2nd Lieutenants hates me, because he thinks I am "power hungry, and obsessed with the military". He doesn't know how I really feel about the lieutenant being in hospital… and the team's falling apart because she's in hospital. Madame," he looked sorrowfully up at his paternal aunt. " I took advantage of her, I never realised how much of a great asset she was to me and my team."

Madame Christmas gave her 'son', her older brother's only child, a sympathetic smile." I'm sure everything will turn out fine, Roy," she said, releasing his shoulder from her grasp.

"But," he said, taking a swig from the shot glass of whiskey in his hand. He was silent for moments so he could enjoy the burning in his throat that the whiskey gave him. If Riza died, at least he could drink or drown himself to death. "I haven't felt this useless before," he said eventually.

"Not since you were caught in the rain in East City trying to fight that Isbalan, right?" his foster mother asked.

Roy nodded. "But she was there to help me that time," he moaned. "I also haven't felt this useless since I was blinded by the Truth on the Promised Day, or when she was almost killed that day…but, she was there both times to help me…"

Roy felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "You always speak very highly of this Lieutenant Hawkeye, Roy. Are you sure you don't see her more than just a subordinate?" she asked.

Roy's eyes widened. Aside from the woman they were discussing, his foster mother knew him best. He should've known that she would have seen how he really felt about Riza. "That's the thing, I'm not sure, anymore," he said with a sigh,

"Why don't you tell her how you feel about her, Roy?"

"Did I forget to mention that she's in a coma and may not wake from it?"

Madame Christmas sighed. This was obviously causing her nephew more pain than she had anticipated.

Roy looked at the clock. It was just past seven o'clock in the evening. He had been there for over 6 hours. He and Havoc had had that argument at about 2:00pm, and he still felt dreadful about it. Roy stood up. "I need to go, Madame," he said. "I am due for my shift at the hospital in less than an hour, so I better get going."

His foster mother nodded. "It'll all be fine soon, Roy. You'll see."

Roy raised his hand as a sign of goodbye then put both his hands into his pockets. He walked out into the cool, dusky evening. The cool air cleared his head, even though, just like he was ordered, he didn't get drunk.

Roy still didn't know why he had offered to do the night shifts, the night still terrified him. But, somehow he thought it was the best option, it was the closest to doing the best for his lieutenant other than staying 24/7 at the hospital.

Also, with doing the night shifts, he could be alone with his thoughts, and really think through wether or not he was doing the right thing by staying in the Military in the future.

* * *

><p>Roy decided to sit in the gardens before going into the hospital for the night. He sat down, but almost leapt to his feet when he saw Havoc sitting on the bench opposite him, smoking a cigarette. Havoc noticed his superior officer, too, but rather than walking away, he went to sit beside Roy.<p>

"Colonel, I apologise," he said.

"You talked to the nurse, then?" Roy asked, still feeling unhappy with Jean Havoc.

Havoc nodded. "I didn't realise you were that protective of the lieutenant, Sir," he said sincerely.

Roy plastered a surly look on his face. "I thought I had made it quite obvious how much I cared for her, and how I really felt about her…" he said wondrously.

Jean's face fell. "Oh, god…" he said quietly. "You've fallen in love with Lieutenant Hawkeye, haven't you?" he asked.

"What? No!" Roy exclaimed, his heart rate increasing, and his ears tinting red.

Havoc sighed in relief. "That's good," he said. "'Cause you know you both won't be allowed to stay in the Military if you guys got married or something…" he said.

"I know that," Roy snapped, trying not to let Havoc see how much he was blushing.

The large town clock sounded off somewhere in the distance. It was 8 o'clock. Roy stood up, and Havoc stood with him. He slapped Roy on the back. "You're a good man, Colonel," he said with a small smile. "And look, I am really sorry about what happened earlier today, I shouldn't have judged you like that. It was really unfair on my part."

Roy nodded. "Thanks, Havoc. Look, I better get going," he said, turning to walk back inside the building he had grown so used to over the last few days.

"Er-, yeah. I… I'll see you tomorrow, Colonel; I'm taking over your shift at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning."

Roy nodded. "Can you, or whoever's on shift when Fullmetal comes, can you contact me?" he called.

Havoc nodded. "Sure thing, Colonel," he called back.

"Oh, yeah! Can you also tell Gracia Hughes about the situation! She and the Lieutenant grew quite close over the last few months after the Promised Day, so she has a right to know, too!"

"Will do, Sir," Havoc saluted Roy then walked out of the gardens, the opposite way that Roy was going.

Roy walked inside the hospital for the thousandth time that week. Part of him was feeling better that he had Havoc back on his team, that Havoc believed him. He didn't feel guilty about what Havoc had said about him being Power-Hungry and Military-Obsessed….

However, another part of Roy felt guilty, because part of him felt that he had lied when his subordinate, Havoc, asked him if he had fallen in love with Riza Hawkeye. What if he had lied? Roy knew that Havoc was partly right, not just about his feelings, but he was also completely right about what he said about not being able to stay in the Military together. Roy decided not to think about it for the time being. Right now, he had to focus on getting his lieutenant healed and recovered. After all, that gave him plenty of time to decide what he was going to do, right? Wether he was going to stay in the military or go to Riza… When that time came, who would he choose? The Military he'd served under for years, or the woman he had grown to love since he had known her? Roy wished he could have both, but he knew he couldn't. He knew he should stay with the military, but, there was one big problem:

You cannot fight love.

**Authors Note: ****Well, that's the end of chapter 8, hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought! More chapters to come this weekend: I have a long, four-day weekend! Yaaaaay! :D More time to write! :D :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: ****Just to some of you who reviewed the last chapter: I have no idea where this story is going, either. I write as ideas go into my head, I never have a full plan. I am sorry if the chapters seem boring, but I don't see why they are. Lets face it: we can't have someone dying, dead, or about to be killed in every chapter, can we? Well, that's my rant finished, but it's up to you whether you continue reading this story (I would love it if you do though…) Enjoy this next chapter, and tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 9**

Roy had been sitting by Riza's bed for the last 6 hours. Breda had visited him within 20 minutes, just to give him some dinner. Five-and-a-half hours later, at 2:00 o'clock in the morning, it was still untouched. After visiting hours in the hospital had finished, Roy had been happy that he was finally alone for the night.

But, he was sadly mistaken. Although there were no physical beings to disturb him, Colonel Mustang found he was 'kept company' by his thoughts. These thoughts didn't comfort him, though. No… instead, they did the complete opposite: they _scared_ him. It took a lot to make Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, the Hero of Ishbal scared, so why were such small things triggering such high levels of anxiety?

Roy hadn't realised the nights were so long. He was glad, that when he visited the hospital, there were many places for someone like him to sit. For the beginning of his shift, he sat beside Riza's bed, looking at her intently, wishing she was sleeping rather than in a coma. Then, he sat at the foot of her bed, smoothing down the duvet cover near her feet. Most of the time, though, he sat next to the window. It seemed to be the perfect place to come to a consensus with his mind. It was raining that night, and although most of the time he feels useless in the rain, Roy felt peaceful watching it through the window. It seemed so different, watching it from a different perspective. Although he was at war with his mind, Roy felt more peaceful and content than he had in a long time.

* * *

><p>The train had been delayed. It was 2:00 o'clock in the morning, and Edward, Alphonse and Winry weren't even near Central station.<p>

Ed squashed his nose up against the window, so as to get a better view of what was happening outside of the train. He groaned. "Ugh! How long is this going to take?"

Al smirked. "Be patient, brother. The night is longer than you realise," he said, also staring out the window, but not as impatiently.

Winry was asleep, her head resting on Ed's shoulder.

"Al," Ed said quietly

"Yes big brother?"

"Do you think we'll be able to get Mei over to Central before it's too late?" Ed asked.

Al hesitated. "I don't know. But, it shouldn't be too hard contacting her. I mean, we _did_ exchange phone numbers after the Promised Day."

"You_ what_?"

"We exchanged phone numbers. Mei and I have been in contact for a few months now!" he said with a smile.

"So…. WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HER ON THE PHONE BEFORE WE CAME?" Ed yelled.

"Well… yeah, but you said we should see what condition Lieutenant Hawkeye's in before we make any big decisions. Besides, with the new trains getting set up for trade between Amestris."

Ed mumbled something. "Fine," he said after a while. "Well, at least you _do_ have her number. That makes things a little more easier." He settled back into the uncomfortable train seat. "Do we know how long the train's going to be?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"You're so impatient, big brother," Al said, dismissing his question.

Ed folded his arms, oblivious to Winry leaning on him. Her head slipped off his shoulder.

"Ouch, Ed. You really need to sit still," she said, now fully awake after just hitting her head on the wooden seat.

Ed smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Winry," he said.

Winry smiled back, the tiredness showing in her eyes. She rested her head back on Ed's shoulder and in minutes, was fast asleep again.

One of the Train Engineers rushed down the isle of their train carriage.

"Hey!" said Ed. "How long is it gonna take for you to get the trains up and running again?" he asked.

The engineer skidded to a halt. "They- the engine should be fixed in the next hour or so," he panted.

Ed nodded. "Thanks," he said.

The engineer nodded, then continued down the train.

"Well, that's a relief."

Ed didn't get to answer: a scream sounded somewhere in the train, but not in their carriage.

* * *

><p>Roy was still staring out the window, now in an almost trance-like state. The rain was now worsening: gale force winds, lightening and thunder now joined the once light showering rain. Before, the rain had been peaceful: it had made Roy forget all the troubles he had faced over the last few days. Now, though… it just reminded him again about how much shit he was in, about how quick things can go wrong. Roy couldn't take his eyes from the window. Although he was haunted once more by past experiences and memories.<p>

Eventually, he managed to tear his eyes from the window to check on his Lieutenant. He was slowly managing to banish the feelings he experienced for her earlier that day. He only just realised then how uncomfortable, how sick and injured, she really looked. Roy got to his feet and walked slowly to sit next to her. He swallowed the temptation to embrace her as he did when he saved her life during the wait for the ambulance. That had made her respond again, why wouldn't it again?

_She's in a coma, you dick._ His mind voiced for him.

Roy sighed, and sat, not on the chairs or on the windowsill, but on the floor. Crossing his legs, he pulled a glove with an alchemical array on it: one of his flame alchemy gloves. At least now, he could pass the time doing a little alchemy. Slipping the glove onto his hand, he started producing flames on the tip of his fingers. The soft, warm flame made flickering shadows on the walls. Remembering that Hawkeye was still scared of shadows after what Pride did to her, but forgetting that she was in a coma, Roy quickly extinguished the tiny flame.

It was only when he was swallowed by the darkness again that he realised Riza wouldn't have been able to notice whether or not there were shadows dancing on the walls.

Roy's eyes widened as he was reminded of how terrified he still was of the dark. Still conscious of the thought that Riza was scared of shadows, and he-as much as he hated to admit it- was afraid of the dark, Roy transmuted a box from the concrete floor and produced a flame inside of the lidless box. Silly and pointless as it was, Roy felt slightly accomplished that he was putting both his and his lieutenant's needs into consideration.

Smiling slightly to himself, Roy huddled closer to the fire he produced, and, slight as the flame was, it made him feel a great deal warmer compared to watching the growing storm outside.

* * *

><p>People had taken over the train. Ed was sure of it. But, for some reason, they weren't responsible for the engine failure. Anything goes.<p>

Upon hearing the scream, Ed jumped back into ex-solider military mode. But, just before he was about to run to the scene: "Ed! Where are you going?" Winry demanded.

"We're gonna go help, Winry!" he moaned childishly.

Winry looked like she was about to protest, or throw a spanner at them, so Edward quickly transmuted a rope and tied her to the chair, explaining, as he and Alphonse ran to go help: "It's for your own safety, Winry!"

"Ours, too," he added quietly to Al when they were out of ear-shot of Winry.

Al burst out into laughter.

"Should you really come, Al?" Ed asked.

Al, who was panting, frowned. "Why not?" he asked.

"I mean… you're muscles still need work, don't they?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I still need to do those exercises, but I'm fine, Ed, really, I am!" Al said.

Ed looked at him, a look only the two brothers shared and understood.

"Yes, fine. I'll take a rest if I need too."

Ed smiled as they jumped from their carriage to the next. The screams got louder.

"Is everything Ok?" Ed asked.

There was a woman lying sprawled on the floor unconscious. Where were the intruders?

Someone sitting next to the woman answered. "No, she's just passed out! I don't think the train stopping has helped, we need someone to help!" the woman speaking was fanning the fainted lady's face.

Ed and Al took one look at each other then Ed rushed back to their carriage to get Winry. It seemed they were sadly mistaken, and this was something they needed Winry's help with.

"Winry, come on! Someone's unconscious on the floor, I think they need your help!"

Her face lit up as Ed untied her.

"Come on!"

He was sure there was something suspicious going on when the train was running, before the engine failed.

When they got back to the other train carriage, they were surprised: where were the screams now? Unless….

Hostages. It seemed the whole carriage, including Al, were now being held hostage. Perhaps Ed was right about the intruders?

They turned to corner to come face-to-face with the people holding the hostages. Ed was about to kick one of them in the face….

"Ling?" Ed yelled, swearing loudly.

The Xing royal grinned at the sight of his old friend. "Greetings, Ed!" he said energetically.

"Wait, what are you doing here, Ling? Who's with you?" Ed asked, hoping….

"I'm not here alone," he said frowning. "Lan Fan is here to, and Mei with her little panda."

Yes! Ed's eyes widened. This saved them so much time. "But… why are you holding these people hostage?"

"We're not! And we're hungry!" Ling moaned. "We want food, and we were just seeing if we could help with anything!"

Ed looked at Lan Fan, who was holding a dagger. "Right," he said.

Ed shook his head, smiling. He turned to look at Winry but she was already attending to the woman in labour. Al stood up.

"Sorry, Alphonse, I didn't see you—"

"ALPHONSE!" screamed a voice. Al almost got knocked down by the tiny Xingese princess and her tiny panda. Al's face lit up.

"Wait, what are you doing here, Mei?" he asked, while hugging her back.

"We're going to Central," she said, beaming up at him.

Al's eyes widened as he looked at Ed. Ed smiled back and nodded.

"Mei, is your alkahestry still in check?" Al asked the small princess.

"Of course it is! But, why?" she asked.

"Well…. You remember Lieutenant Hawkeye? You saved her life on the Promised Day…"

"Yes! I remember her…. That commanding officer of hers… Colonel Mustang, I believe?" Al nodded. "Well, he was very protective of her…"

Ed smirked. Al punched him on the arm. "Yes, that does sound like Colonel Mustang," Al said, ignoring Ed who was massaging his arm. "Well, Lieutenant Hawkeye has been injured, and we think we might need your help to heal her."

"Of course! So is that why you are going to Central, too?" Mei asked.

"Yeah… that's why. Thanks so much, Mei."

Mei smiled, and Al let go of her. There was a groan from the engine and the train reluctantly picked up speed and began to move.

There was a gasp of breath as the person who had fainted regained consciousness.

Ed couldn't help feeling happy. He was with his brother and childhood friend-and now girlfriend: the two people he loved most. He had just caught up with a close friend from Xing, found Mei, and he was able to help the Colonel in his quest to help Lieutenant Hawkeye.

He guessed he wasn't totally useless after all.

**Authors Note: ****Sorry, I didn't get as many chapters as I expected to this weekend, and this one took a little longer than expected. Still, I hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: ****Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to update for a while: I have had lots of homework to do! Just wanted to say a big thanks to Tonyjr3850 I loved your review! I didn't find it offensive or boring at all! As for your comment about Ed doing alchemy, I put that in on purpose. It's a fan-fiction, so anything can happen, right? But please don't ask how he can use alchemy, I haven't thought of that, yet! Hope you guys all enjoy this next chapter! **

**Chapter 10**

Roy had fallen asleep accidently. When he opened his eyes, he was sprawled across the floor of the lieutenant's ward. His head had been resting on his shoulder, so the Colonel wasn't surprised that there was a small, wet patch of saliva on his shirt. The fire he had produced had long extinguished. Roy looked out the window. The storm had stopped, the sky was gray and it was now raining lightly.

Roy rubbed his eyes and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was six o'clock in the morning. He groaned, wanting to go back to sleep, but thought better of it. Instead, he took the familiar seat next to his lieutenant's bed. He had a couple of hours to kill until Havoc came to take over his post. He hung his head over the back of the chair and let out a tired sigh. He had never realised how boring the hospital was before and after hours.

Just then, a nurse, who Roy had never seen before, came in.

Before Riza had been injured, he probably would've flirted with the young nurse, who was very pretty. But something had changed in him. He no longer had an eye for womanizing anymore. The nurse smiled sympathetically at him, then moved to Riza.

"How is she?" Roy asked quietly, hoarsely.

"She's doing fine. Her breathing is normal. But…. We're still baffled at the whole scenario. We don't know how to wake her from the coma."

"An ex-subordinate of mine is coming to Central in a couple of days; I believe he should be able to help."

The nurse looked at him and smiled sympathetically again. "Whatever gives you hope, Colonel."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked irritably. It sounded like the nurse didn't believe him. He would show her.

"There's a high chance that Lieutenant Hawkeye won't wake from her unconsciousness."

Roy snorted. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked.

"Sorry," the nurse muttered.

Roy rolled his eyes. He had never realised before that he was _that_ protective of his lieutenant. He folded his arms and turned his back on the nurse.

"You're being very childish, you know, Colonel," the nurse said.

Roy agreed with her, but didn't say anything. "You're not the one to judge," he said instead.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Save my lieutenant," he said, his back still facing the young nurse.

The nurse sighed. "That's something I can't do, I'm afraid," she said sorrowfully. "Only time will tell what will happen."

The nurse turned to leave the room. When he was sure the nurse had left, he relaxed his tense muscles and looked at Riza's lifeless form of a body. He sighed. This wasn't supposed to happen. His life was just getting back on track in the aftermath of the Promised Day, when this had happened. Would he get to the top without any more obstacles? Roy doubted it, but Riza was always there to help him get back to his feet. But this time… Riza _was_ the obstacle.

The train had arrived in Central. It had taken hours to get there, but finally, Ed and his 'team', per se, were there. Ed hoisted his suitcase over his shoulder and Al and Winry followed suit. They waited outside the train for Ling, Lan-Fan and Mei, and soon they were walking to the address of the military hospital. At six o'clock in the morning, Central was far from the bustling city-centre that it was during the hours of the day. It was peaceful, quiet, and Ed appreciated the beauty of the large city in the early hours of the morning.

The air was filled with the teenagers chatting, catching up with what had happened lately after the Promised Day. Before Ed knew it, they were at the hospital-before visiting hours.

"Great, now what?"

"We could see if the Colonel could let us in through the window," Al offered.

"True…"said Ed.

So, they began to scope around the exterior of the hospital, hoping to find the right window to Riza's ward.

Thankfully, this didn't take too long.

Roy heard scuffling outside the walls of the hospital. Rubbing his eyes, he wearily made his way to the window, only to find _the Fullmetal alchemist_ throwing pebbles at it. His face broke into a tired grin as he opened the window. Ed was the first to climb through the window, followed by Al, Winry, and finally Mei. (Ling and Lan-Fan had left to find food).

"Hiya Colonel!" Ed said as he climbed through the window.

Roy could have collapsed in relief when he saw Mei climb in after Al.

"Hi, Fullmetal," he said finally.

Ed grinned as he shook hands with the Colonel, then said seriously, "I suppose there's no point asking how you are, then?" he asked sombrely.

Roy shook his head. Yawning, he said, "It's not looking good, Fullmetal. But now," he pointed to Mei," The outlook's a little brighter,"

"How longs she been in hospital, Colonel?" Al asked.

"Almost a week,"

"How long have you been here?" Ed asked.

"A day less,"

Ed raised his eyebrows.

"Yesterday she told me to go back to work," he said. "But before that, I had been here since she had arrived," Roy explained sheepishly.

Winry smiled sympathetically.

"Er-Mr Mustang?" Mei said uncertainly.

"Yes… It's Mei, right?" Roy asked.

The Xing girl nodded. "When do you want me to start?"

Roy's heart leapt. "I'll go get the nurse, and see what she says,"

When Roy left the room, Ed and the others launched into conversation.

"Can you actually save her, Mei?" Ed asked fearfully, scared that he may have just given the Colonel false hope.

Mei pouted. "I'm pretty sure I can, but I don't know if the wound's going to seal permanently,"

"That's better than nothing," Ed said, clenching his fist in determination. "You Ok, Winry?" he asked, walking over to her.

She nodded, brushing tears from her eyes.

"Aw, Winry, why are you such a cry baby?" Ed whined. "You heard Mei, Lieutenant Hawkeye's gonna be fine! You don't have anything to cry about," he said soothingly.

"I know, but-but what if she doesn't make it?" Winry said despairingly.

"Do you really think Colonel Mustang would let Lieutenant Hawkeye die? If she does die, then he'll probably kill himself. We're gonna do everything we can, 'cause, as much as I hate to admit it, the Colonel's made some pretty big changes to the government."

Winry nodded.

"She's gonna live, Winry, you'll see,"

Just then, Roy came in, accompanied by a young nurse.

Ed just noticed then how the Colonel's usually lively, onyx eyes looked so dull and lifeless. It looked like he had given up hope long ago. He caught the Colonel's eye, and Roy smiled tiredly at him. Ed also noticed how tired he looked, almost drawn or ill, he looked so pale, his face almost matching his lifeless eyes.

"She's permitted Mei to use alkahestry to save the Lieutenant," Roy explained. "It took me a while to persuade her, but once I said Mei had saved Lieutenant Hawkeye's life before, she finally said 'yes'." he added more quietly.

The nurse crossed her arms against her chest and pursed her lips. She was clearly quite apprehensive about letting a tiny girl save a woman's life.

Mei was rather chatty when she was preparing herself to save someone's life.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did this happen?" she asked.

"It just opened in the middle of the night," Roy replied, edging closer to Riza and Mei.

"Oh, I could've sworn that it would have been because she was saving your life. Ed has been saying how close you two are," Mei continued, oblivious to Ed's motions behind Roy's back trying to tell her to stop.

Roy's eyes narrowed. "Right," he said.

"Did she ever tell you that she tried to jump into the human transmutation circle with you when you got forced to perform human transmutation on the Promised Day?" she asked.

Roy's eyes snapped open, the tiredness no longer traceable in his eyes or face. "She _WHAT?_" he exclaimed.

Mei's eyes widened in fear, she now knew she had just crossed an invisible line.

"Look, Colonel, you should just be grateful that you have such a loyal subordinate," Ed intervened, causing a relieved sigh to escape from Mei.

Roy nodded, knowing Ed was right. "But, she was injured! She risked her life again to try save me!"

"Does that really surprise you, Colonel?"

Roy whipped his head around, surprised by Havoc's appearance. He looked at the clock. 8o'clock. His shift was over! Roy smiled slightly. It seemed Havoc _had_ noticed how Roy felt. But, Havoc didn't know Roy's feelings for the female Lieutenant were a little more explicit than that.

"You're actually gonna go ahead with this, Sir?" Havoc asked.

Roy nodded, looking at Riza's lifeless body. "I have to," he murmured

Havoc nodded. He understood.

"Mr Mustang, Sir?" Mei said meekly.

"Yes?"

"I'm ready."

Roy gulped, only realising how scared he was. What if it went wrong?

"I'm confident I'll at least be able to get her out of the coma, then we can work on closing the wound for good," Mei reassured him.

Roy licked his lips in anticipation. He positioned himself next to Riza and clutched her hand. He looked at Mei, who nodded, approving of him holding his Lieutenant's hand. Mei then looked down and payed attention to the Alkahestry circle she had made around the Lieutenant's body. Roy closed his eyes as a blinding light filled the room.

**Authors Note: ****Dom, dom, dom…. And the plot thickens =D Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while, my homework pile started to grow at an alarming rate, so I used this past week to get on top of it. Thanks so much for being so patient for this last chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry it's kinda short! Thanks to ****Tigrette-of-fire**, **texancoconut51****, TheNinjaAlchemist95, Tonyjr3850, Mylaervain and Jonas Luvah 93 for all reviewing the last chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: ****Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in aaages! Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter! Just about one of the reviews: Yes, I have read 'A very long distance phone call", but I can assure you that I haven't copied. If things are similar, then it is purely accidental. And about another review: considering Mei's kinda small and young, and they were in a hospital, yes, she did need permission to use her Alkahestry to save Riza. Now that that's out of the way, I hope you guys like this next chapter! Oh, yeah, and I forgot to do this from the start: disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**C****hapter 11**

Riza awoke to the warm touch of someone she knew well. It was more than a warm touch though… _Wait…_ she thought groggily. It was the Colonel. Hugging her, _Riza_. She could feel in his body language that he had been scared shitless the last few days, but why? She had only been asleep for a few hours, right? She was surprised that she wasn't protesting him holding her. Instead, she her arms around his neck, her face sinking slowly into his shoulder.

Their embrace seemed to last hours, and in Riza's eyes, it was perfect. In reality though, it lasted little over a few minutes. Which, in Riza's opinion, was particularly long for a hug.

Especially since it was between a Commanding Officer and his Subordinate.

"Colonel," she said softly, staring at her hand entwined in his. "What happened?"

"Shhh," he said, looking at her, a look of amazement that she was alive plastered on his face. "Don't talk. You've been through a hell of a lot. You need your rest."

He sounded exactly like he did on the Promised Day. Exactly the same words, too.

She snapped her mouth shut in protest.

Roy grinned at her. "That's more like it," he said.

Riza gave him a questioning look, which he understood.

"I've missed having you around."

Riza gave him one of her rare, adoring smiles.

He returned it. Not one of his flashy, cocky, womanising grins, but a genuine smile.

His hand still encasing hers, Roy moved to the chair beside Riza's bed, so she could see who had come to visit her at 8:00am in the morning.

Rebecca came in first, and took her place right near Havoc. Roy found it hard not to laugh at the sight of shock on his lieutenant's face. She looked at him again, and he nodded.

_S__o…_ she thought. _They're finally together. _

Next came the rest of the team: Breda, and Falman…but where was Fuery? Just as this thought processed, there was a tap on the window. Havoc went over to open it, and held in his arms a black and white wriggling mass of fur.

"Hayate!" Riza said as joyfully as her tired body allowed her.

Her loyal mutt reluctantly sniffed the room, and barked joyfully when he saw Riza. When he saw that his mistress was hurt, he whimpered.

"I'm fine, Hayate," Riza said reassuringly.

The dog pawed the bed. Riza patted the blanket, and Black Hayate jumped up happily. Within minutes, he was asleep at his mistress's feet.

"Why did he have to come through the window?" she asked, absent-mindedly stroking Hayate.

Fuery climbed through the window. "I don't think they would've approved of having a _dog_ in the hospital. But Hayate's been dying to see you," he said, giving the dog a small smile.

The nurse had left the ward just after she had checked that Riza was Ok after being healed by Mei. Roy couldn't believe how disapproving she'd been. It had taken him quite a lot of persuading to let Mei heal Riza. And an invitation to a dinner date, which, Roy realised, now that his lieutenant was healed, he didn't want to go to.

"What's wrong?" Riza asked, distracting him from his thoughts.

"What?" he said. "Oh… nothing.." he said, very unconvincingly.

She looked at him. "I know something's up," she said, that only he could hear. "Tell me later, Ok?" she asked.

Roy hesitated, then nodded.

She smiled slightly.

There was another knock on the door.

In came Armstrong, his _sister_: Olivier, Denny Brosh, and Maria Ross.

Riza was starting to wonder how many people had been told about her injury.

Roy stood up, and Riza had almost forgotten that they had been holding hands.

"Major," he said, addressing Armstrong. "Second Lieutenant, Sergeant. "

The three soldiers saluted Colonel Mustang.

Riza smiled. "Hi," she said.

Armstrong began to cry. "I'm so glad you're Ok!" he cried out, advancing toward her, obviously wanting to hug (more like crush) her.

Roy stood in front of the bed. "No, Armstrong. That's not a good idea. The lieutenant's still weak,"

Riza scowled. Roy had just called her weak.

"Sorry," he muttered out the corner of his mouth.

Riza nodded gratefully. She would much rather be called weak than get a bone crushing hug from Armstrong.

Maria walked up to the bed. "How are you feeling lieutenant?" she asked.

Riza nodded. "Better now," she said, catching Roy's eye. Roy flashed her a quick smile then looked away before anybody noticed.

Maria conjured a bunch of flowers from behind her back. "Get well present?" she offered with a smile.

Riza nodded and accepted the flowers. "Thanks," she said, putting them with the wilting ones Roy had gotten her a few days ago.

It was then Riza noticed the note. She considered taking it out, but with her experience in the military, decided against it.

Brosh talked to her next, very interested with how she was feeling.

An hour later, Ed, Al, Winry and Mei left, saying they wanted to look around the city like the 'good old days'.

Riza couldn't express in words how grateful she was with them for coming to Central.

Roy, who usually couldn't shut up, could only conjure up one word: "Thanks,"

Ed smiled. He understood the Colonel. "No problem, Colonel," he said with a grin.

Throughout the whole morning, the adults from the military conversed happily in the hospital ward. By midday, the nurse, who Roy was supposed to take out to dinner later in the week, came into the ward, requesting everybody came out and leave Riza to rest.

Riza didn't want everybody to leave. She was scared about staying in the hospital by herself.

Everybody said goodbye cheerfully, oblivious to how she was feeling on the inside. Roy lingered around, wanting to be the last in the room.

"Riza, I-"his eyes widened as he realised he had called her by her first name.

Riza gasped in shock. She wasn't used to that.

Roy went and sat at her feet on her bed. Hayate had gone back with Fuery. The dog had been reluctant to leave, but he had been glad to see his mistress.

"When you were in that coma," Roy began nervously. "I began to realise things about myself. Things I'm doing wrong, the people I love…" his voice trailed off. "Can I ask you something?" he asked finally.

"Sure," Riza said, scared of what he was going to say.

"What relationship do you have with the rest of our team?" he asked.

_Well, that was unexpected._ "I guess…" she began, thinking. "I guess… they're like family. Havoc, and Breda, and Fuery, and Falman… they're all like the brothers I never had…" she looked at him. "But you… you're different. You're hard to describe," she said.

"What's our relationship, then?" Roy asked.

Riza only just noticed how close he was to her. "Well…. Well….." she was getting distracted. "I… I dunno," she said, looking down at the bed sheets, also noticing how close her hand was to his.

Roy stood up from the bed and went towards the door.

"No!" she cried out. "Don't go…"

"Why not?" he asked.

"I…I'm scared," she said quietly, angry to admit it.

Roy turned around then knelt beside her.

"Stay with me?" she asked.

It happened. Riza had let her guard down long enough for him to steal a kiss from her. Riza didn't resist, though…. She put her hand through his hair, as his went around her waist.…. It was perfect, she hadn't realised how long she had been waiting, _longing_ for this to happen.

But, as soon as it had started… it finished.

Their foreheads together, Roy answered her. "Only if you want me to," he said quietly.

She nodded. "Always," she said.

It took a while for her to realise how complicated things were going to get.

**A/N: ****again, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I really hope you enjoyed it! Yes, this chapter is different, but I'm still happy with the result! Thanks to HoshiAkari59, FullMetal, Tigrette-of-Fire, Texica, texancoconut51, PokemonFreak90, and Skyethestarlitangel for all reviewing the last chapter **


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: ****Again, sorry for the delay! I should be able to get quite a few more chapters up because it is now the school holidays! :D But I couldn't update the past week because I was on an early holiday. Well, lets move on with the chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**C****hapter 12**

Riza and Roy had both fallen asleep in the hospital ward. It wasn't a fitful, uncomfortable sleep that they had to wake up from every few hours. Instead, it was what they both deserved: an undisturbed, comforting sleep. Something neither of them had over the last couple of weeks.

* * *

><p>Before they had fallen asleep, after they had <em>kissed<em> (Riza was still having a hard time processing the thought, but still quite liked the idea, even though she was quite scared of it), her and Roy had talked for a few hours. Within half an hour, Roy joined Riza on the single bed she was sitting on and slung an arm around her shoulder.

Roy felt Riza's muscles tense as he slowly put his arm around her shoulder. He was about to take his arm away when she relaxed, and slowly rested her head on his shoulder. He could tell she was scared. Hell, he was scared too. The consequences if they did, in fact, decide to go through with the prospect of a serious relationship. Firstly, there was the military. But, both of them had found out that that was why they had kept quiet about their true feelings for each other over the past years. Then, there was the idea that they could fall out. Roy knew it was unlikely, but he also knew there was no way he would be able to rise to the top without his trusted lieutenant's aid.

Roy began to lightly stroke Riza's hair.

"There have been a lot of close calls, you know," he said with a small smile.

"What with?" she asked, one of her hands resting on his chest, while she played with the buttons on his shirt. She didn't undo them, she was more just… examining them.

"You dying," he replied.

She glared at him. "You've almost died lots too, you know," she protested.

He knew he couldn't argue with her there, but Roy couldn't resist getting her a little mad at him. She was cute when she was angry at him. "Like when?" he tested.

Her eyes narrowed. Riza had stopped playing with the buttons on her superior's shirt. Her arms were now crossed tightly across her chest. "What about Ishbal?" she asked.

Roy frowned. Ishbal had scarred him for life, and, she was right, he'd had a lot of close calls during the civil war. He nodded. "Ok, I'll admit it," he said with mock defeat. "Anything else?"

"When we fought Lust," she continued.

He nodded again, knowing she was going to win.

"…. And, I think we all almost died on the Promised Day," she said.

Roy looked down at the bed. He was still so scared about what had happened that day.

Riza pushed his face to look at hers. "Are you ok?" she asked.

He nodded. "Just… remembering what happened that day," he replied.

She smiled at him sympathetically, then kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Well, it's over now," she said, her hand still on his cheek.

Roy grinned, then pulled Riza in for another hug.

Before they were completely peaceful again, Riza broke the silence.

"What about my," she did quotation marks in the air, "'near deaths', then?" she asked with a small smile.

Roy put an arm around your shoulder.

"The same days as me basically," he said.

She nodded, remembering when she had wanted to die when she'd thought Roy had been killed.

As though reading her mind, he mentioned it. "When Lust tried to kill me, and stated she had, you broke down and gave up," he said.

She nodded, again resting her head on his shoulder. "And a fourteen year old kid had to save me," she added with a tiny smile.

"Then there was the Promised Day," he said grimly. "That's why you're here now,"

"It's not your fault, Roy," she said, surprising herself and him by using his first name.

"I did consider doing the transmutation to save you," he murmured, more to himself than to her.

"You know they probably would've left me to die anyway, though, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I still cannot believe you would've done that to save me, though," she said.

"You sound pissed off," he said.

"Well, considering it's my job to protect you, and you wanted to put your own life in danger to save me, then, yes, I am a little pissed off," she said with a tiny smile. "But…. It makes me realise that there are a few people I can truly rely on."

"You didn't tell me Mei had to stop you from going through the portal after I was sucked in because I did the transmutation," he said, looking at her in his embrace.

"You didn't do human transmutation, you were forced to," she corrected him. She sighed. "There wasn't a good time to tell you, and I knew you would've been angry," she said, sounding almost childish.

He didn't want to tell her that he was sort of angry. But, since she had forgiven him so quickly about considering to do human transmutation, and by looking at her frail, tired body, he decided not to.

They continued to talk more for the next few hours, chatting about the military, and the small relationships that were going around them. And they laughed at the thought of everybody's reaction when they found out that Roy and Riza were in a small, yet steady relationship.

Riza had been too scared to go to sleep when Roy suggested she needed some shuteye.

"I don't want to Roy," she said, her voice wavering slightly.

"Why not? You need to," he said.

"I'm scared,"

"What of?" he asked patiently.

She hesitated in telling him. But, this was the Colonel, the sole person she trusted, the person who knew her best. "Did Wrath, or King Bradley or whoever the fuck he is actually die?" she asked.

Roy smirked. "Language, Lieutenant," he said. Then, being all serious, "I know he did, so you don't need to worry about that,"

"The thought still haunts me, that he'll come back and try to kill me again," she said. Roy was the first person she had told about that.

He pulled her closer, and rubbed her shoulder to give her more comfort. "If anybody tries to kill you again, then I will stop them," he promised.

"What if I go into a coma again?" she asked.

"You won't. The nurse was sure that was unlikely. And if you do, I will stay her every minute until I find a way to get you out of it again," he said.

"You won't break those promises right?" she asked.

He lightly kissed her forehead. "Never,"

She nodded. Despite it being early in the evening she said, "Goodnight, Roy,"

"Goodnight, Riza," he replied, staring out the window. He turned back to her and examined her blonde hair. "Sweet dreams."

Riza, her eyes closed, smiled at his last comment. Still in his embrace, she was asleep in minutes.

* * *

><p>By 6:00pm, they had both fallen asleep. Roy was still holding her close to him, as she slowly drifted to sleep, appreciating the warmth her body gave next to hers. Eventually, he had fallen asleep too, his chin resting on the top of her head.<p>

Roy didn't know what it was, but something had definitely changed for him while Riza was in that coma, and he was anxious to find out what it was.

**Authors Note: ****That's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! I felt kinda sad because I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter… well, anyway, thanks to Skyethestarlitangel and ****TheNinjaAlchemist95**** for reviewing! You guys rock! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter, and thanks for being so patient when I wasn't updating with more chapters frequently! Well, it is now school holidays :D So, more chapters! **

**Chapter 13**

There was a knock on the door. Roy woke with a jolt, also waking Riza, who had been lying next to him. They had spent the whole night in each others embrace, and now, it seemed, they were about to be caught.

"Quick," Roy muttered, jumping off the bed, quickly sliding onto the chair next to Riza's bed.

Riza rubbed her eyes, then dove under the blankets of the bed.

Roy had to hand it to her: even though she was a sick patient in hospital, she was still his lieutenant; very agile, quick, silent.

Roy glanced at the clock. Yes… he was right. It was 8:00am. It was Havoc who wanted to come in, so he could resume his shift and Roy could go home.

The door opened slowly.

Havoc walked in. He saluted his Superior Officer and the female lieutenant and they saluted back.

"You can go home now, Sir," Havoc said.

Riza noticed Roy's face fall momentarily. It was so obvious to her that he didn't want to leave, even though Havoc didn't notice it.

Riza straightened up, trying her best to act weary and tired. "Well, considering I'm out of a coma, do I still need to have people watching over me and taking shifts twenty-four-seven?" she asked. "Why can't I just have visitors?"

Roy smiled slightly, and nodded in agreement.

Havoc shrugged. "It's not up to me," he said. "Are you sure you'll be ok, lieutenant?" he asked.

She nodded. Then, trying to prove she would be fine with just the Colonel without making Havoc guess what was _really_ going on between them she said, "I'm sure the Colonel is very capable of watching over me," she said.

Havoc smirked. "Ok, then," he said. "I'm going back to bed. Just, give us a call if you need any help with anything, Colonel."

"Thanks, Havoc."

"Oh yeah, and me and Rebecca are going out to lunch today, so it would be nice if you didn't call then."

Roy laughed.

"Have fun!" Riza cried out.

Havoc waved goodbye, then left.

Once Roy was certain his subordinate had truly left, he let a sigh of relief escape his lungs. "That was a close one, Lieutenant," he said.

She sniggered. "That _is_ what you get when you decide to go behind the backs of the rest of the team, Sir," she said.

Roy leaned forward in his chair. "So, what do you wanna do today?" he asked.

Riza shrugged, then winced. The pain in her neck was still unbearable.

"I don't think you should leave the hospital, though," he observed.

She frowned. "Ok, then. Don't you have anything to do, though?" she asked.

He shook his head. "It's the weekend. Although, I was planning on going into town," he added. "Is there anything you want me to get while I'm there?" he asked.

Riza loved how thoughtful and selfless Roy was being for her. "Anything that will help me not die of boredom in the hellhole," she said dramatically.

Roy laughed lightly. "Sure," he said, ideas forming in his head already. "Oh, yeah, I just remembered," he cried out. "Falman came in not long after you fell asleep last night and had some pretty awesome news,"

"What?" Riza asked eagerly.

"Mei's coming back after lunch today to seal the wound for good. It won't trouble you any more, Riza," he said with a smile.

She smiled back. "That's great," her smile turned to a bemused frown. "Wait, you said that Falman came in _last night?_" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Well…. We were… _hugging_, Roy. Don't you think he would've found that a tiny bit suspicious?" she asked anxiously.

He shook his head, then grinned at her. "I told him I was comforting you, because you were still scared," he said.

"God, you make me sound so weak, Sir," she said, shaking her head.

But, she had to admit, there was something about him… she was just so weak around him.

He hugged her, bringing her away from her thoughts. "You're the strongest woman I know," he said.

"And you're the biggest suck-up I know," she said in return, hugging him back.

He looked at her with mock hurt on his face. "That's not very nice!" he exclaimed.

She laughed.

"I'll be back by lunch time," he said.

"You're going now?" she asked, as he released her from his grasp.

"Yeah," he said. "It'll be really quiet, and I don't want to be caught in all the big crowds," he looked at her tenderly, then kissed her on the forehead. It seemed to good to be true, the fact that he and the lieutenant were together. He had to watch himself, he couldn't do anything too stupid or irrational. He didn't want to lose her again.

"Fair enough," she said. "See you later,"

He waved goodbye. "you have a surprise visitor coming to visit you soon, too. In about an hour."

That would be nice. She smiled, and waved back.

The door closed behind her Commanding Officer.

Riza turned to look at the bunches of flowers scattered across the floor of the ward. More in particular, the white roses Roy had given her, and the note that had been hidden inside it. With a trembling hand, she reached for the note, and unfolded it. Her eyes quickly skimmed down the scrawled message. She surprised herself by laughing. But it was true, the note made this 'Hero of Ishbal' sound so pathetic. After her laughter had subsided, Riza felt a new emotion. She really appreciated the note, as pathetic as it was, she still loved how he has written it for her.

It seemed the cocky womanising fool of a colonel had truly found his match. And this particular match loved her commanding officer as much as he loved her.

But, she wasn't ready to tell him that.

She would probably never be ready.

Instead of putting the note back within the flowers, she put it in the left pocket of her pyjama top.

She smiled to herself. He had seemed so reluctant to leave her before, but if was because she was still scared of being left alone.

They both had such childish fears: he was still afraid of the dark. She didn't like being on her own for long anymore.

The note made her feel less alone, like a part of him was still there with her.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door woke her. She had briefly fallen asleep. Riza didn't realise how tired she still was. And, she still felt quite terrible.<p>

"Come in," she said, wondering who the surprise visitor was.

Expecting it to be a well known face around Central she was very shocked and surprised to see her grandfather and the future fuhrer of Amestris walk in.

"Grumman!" she exclaimed, forgetting to salute the older and more experienced soldier.

He grinned. "Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Heaps better, thanks," she still wasn't used to the fact that he was her last remaining family, so for now, he was just another loyal soldier that had come to visit her.

After talking casually for a while, Riza asked Grumman a question that she knew would completely blow her and Roy's cover. "Grumman, can I ask you something?" she said slowly, carefully considering all her words.

He nodded.

"When you become Fuhrer," she found it hard not to laugh as she remembered Roy…

"_When I become Fuhrer…. There will be changes…. ALL WOMEN OF THE MILITARY WILL BE REQUIRED TO WEAR MINI-SKIRTS!"_

"Will you be abolishing some of the regulations that have been put in place by the military over the past years?" she asked.

Her grandfather nodded slowly. "Do you have any ones you want me to consider?" he asked with a cocky grin.

_Far __out, he is so similar to the Colonel._ Riza thought.

"Well…. There has been one that's annoyed me for a while, just because I know quite a few people who are in the situation…"

"What is it?" he asked.

"The fact you aren't allowed to marry or be in a serious relationship with someone else in the military."

The future leader of Amestris grinned again, the corners of his moustache turning up too. "Has my granddaughter found someone?" he asked.

She pouted, then nodded.

"I think I know who it is…"

Her eyes widened. Grumman couldn't know! She was so stupid. Why had she asked in the first place? She mentally kicked herself, then realised: maybe it was better for him to know. He would be able to help her, maybe stop her from feeling so confused….

"…It's quite funny, really. Because a couple of years ago I asked if he would marry you."

**Authors Note: ****Well, that's the end of this chapter :D Hope you enjoyed it! You guys are all awesome! Please review and tell me what you think! :D**

**Thanks to Resident Asian, PokemonFreak90, texancoconut51, HalfJillHalfJack, Skyethestarlitangel, HoshiAkari59, TheNinjaAlchemist95 and KuroiRyoko for reviewing the last chapter! I made it to 50 reviews! Thanks guys, and I am at the verge of 60 :D**

**A****nd also, thank you to tonyjr3850 for reviewing the last 3 chapters **


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: ****Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Here's a bit of a double whammy: I just started writing this, about 5 hours after I uploaded the last chapter, although I can't guarantee it will come up the same day, though. Tomorrow most likely! All your motivating and awesome reviews convinced me to start writing another chapter :) **

**S****o, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 14**

The city centre was soon buzzing with conversation as the hours went by. Roy was enjoying himself profusely, as much as he was enjoying spending that extra time with Hawkeye, he was glad to be out and about, in the fresh air, with no-one to annoy or bother him.

He was in a more less exposed place of Central. And, during the weekends, they held a market, which was where Roy was exploring now. There was a slight, summery breeze in the air, that lightly ruffled the Colonel's hair. Many women squealed when he walked past. Roy had forgotten how popular he was in the women's society. Something had definitely changed for him: he was no longer interested in all the women trying to get his attention; he no longer had any passion for womanising. He only had passion and interest for one woman: Riza.

* * *

><p>Riza was shocked at what her mother's father had just told her. Had he really asked Roy to marry her when they were still stationed at East HQ?<p>

"Though, I don't think he was very comfortable with the prospect," Grumman said. "I don't think he knew I was talking about you.

"What _did_ you say?" she asked.

"I just asked him if he would marry my granddaughter," he replied, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Ah. Right, that would explain why he sort of freaked out," she replied.

"I didn't say he freaked out," the elder said. "How did you know?"

She laughed. "It just seems likely for the Colonel to do something like that," she said.

Grumman laughed too. "My, my! You do know your Commanding Officer, don't you Riza!" he said.

She laughed, and nodded. "I guess I do," she said with a smile.

Sure, she was scared about getting into a serious relationship with Roy. Hell, she had always been scared that something was going to happen between them. But was that all just a cover up for what she was really feeling? All this time, had her feelings been lying to her?

What if she truly loved him?

Then she was truly in the shit, if that was the case.

"All jokes aside," Grumman began. "Colonel Mustang is a good man, so I support your choice."

"Choice? What choice?" Riza asked, feeling even more confused.

Grumman chuckled. "If you want to date him, or whatever you call it these days, then I am happy for you to do so,"

Riza was taken aback. "Oh! Er-but…. What about the rule?" she asked. Riza knew she probably sounded childish, but she didn't want to say thanks straight away. Heck, she didn't even know if going into a serious relationship with her Commanding Officer was the best idea anyway.

"Well, you will probably have to keep it quiet till the end of next month…" he said.

"Why till then?"

"I become Fuhrer at the end of November," he replied.

"That's great!" Riza exclaimed. "Congratulations."

"Riza, are you Ok?" he asked.

She frowned, and shook her head. "I don't know if what I'm doing is right," she whispered.

Her grandfather smiled sympathetically. "Only you can decide what is right, Riza," he said. "But, I don't think it will harm you, or him,"

How did he know? How did Grumman know that she was terrified of hurting Roy?

"Do you love him?" he asked.

Riza didn't know what to answer. Her true answer would've been 'yes', but despite the circumstances she was in, that answer changed. Besides, she needed to discover for herself if she really loved him, and if he loved her.

Before she could answer, Grumman spoke again. "He's loved you for quite some time, Riza," he said.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"The Colonel and I are quite close," he replied. "He calls me up occasionally, tells me if he's got a problem, talks about Central. He did mention you quite a lot."

Riza's eyes widened. If that was true…. No. She couldn't get herself mixed in with all this. Someone would end up getting hurt….

So, _do _you, Riza?" he asked.

She sighed, then shrugged. "I don't…. I _don't know_. I…. I think I do," she said quietly.

Grumman smiled. It looked like his work here was done. He glanced at the clock. "I better go, now. Roy will be coming back soon, and I believe you will want to talk to him, hm?"

She nodded half-heartedly. She was scared.

"Don't be afraid, Riza. Everything will be fine. I will take away that blasted regulation from the military. Well, goodbye."

"Goodbye…. Grandfather."

The door closed behind Grumman, and Riza broke down into tears of frustration and fear.

Her head was buried in her pillow, so she didn't hear someone lightly tap on the door.

* * *

><p>Roy walked into the ward, slightly confused and alarmed about why Riza didn't answer his knock. Seeing Riza's face buried in the pillow, and her shoulders shuddering as she sobbed, Roy quickly placed the basket filled with gifts on the chair, and placed a hand on Riza's shoulder. She gasped, and peered out of the pillow. When she was it was Roy, she slammed her head back on the pillow.<p>

"Oi, Riza, what's up?" he asked.

"I've made a terrible mistake, Roy!" she cried.

"What is it?" Roy said patiently, his hand still clasping her shoulder.

"Grumman visited. And… and he's going to abolish the rule in the military. The one wh-where y-you can't marry or be in a serious relationship with another soldier," she said, and continued to cry.

Roy prised her from the pillow, and put both arms around her. She began to calm down.

"Why's he doing that?" Roy asked quietly.

"I asked him to, Roy. God, I'm stupid," Riza said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Is there something else wrong?" he asked. "It's something about us, isn't it?" he asked.

Riza nodded. "Roy… are we really doing the right thing?" she asked fearfully.

He shook his head. "I don't know, Riza," he said.

He didn't know, but he wanted to fix the mess that they had gotten themselves in. He just hoped… that they would be able to stay together in the end.

**A/N:**** Sorry, this is kinda short, but since it's holidays, there will be yet another chapter (That will hopefully be a little more eventful, sorry this chapter was sorta dull...) in the next coupe of days :D Well, anyways, I do hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you thought.**

**T****hanks to HoshiAkari59, TheNinjaAlchemist95, tonyjr3850, Resident Asian, Tigrette-of-Fire, Glacey, UrgeToDance, Skyethestarlitangel, TheCrimsonGhost309 and texancoconut for all reviewing the last chapter! =D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author****'****s****Note:****Hi ****Guys!****I ****don****'****t****really ****know ****what ****to ****write ****today,****but ****I ****don****'****t ****want ****to ****not****say ****anything!****So, ****I****'****m ****just ****gonna ****use ****this ****time ****to ****say:**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! :D**

**Now,****back ****to ****the ****chapter****…**

**C****hapter****15**

Riza felt so stupid. Why had she been crying like that? And it had taken Roy _so_ long to calm her down. It wasn't right for her to cry like that-it wasn't the lieutenant she was famous for being, it certainly wasn't the Riza Hawkeye that existed before she went into hospital.

* * *

><p>They had had an argument. Roy knew he shouldn't have walked out, but he needed time to clear his head, before he did something really regrettable. Even worse, he had walked out just as Mei and Alphonse walked into the ward. And, Riza had asked him to stay there with her while Mei was treating her.<p>

It looked like that wasn't going to happen…

In these particular circumstances, Roy usually took refuge at his foster mothers bar.

But, today, he really could not be bothered.

It felt like he had lost everything he had fought so hard for, and just over a tiny little argument.

Instead, he was at home, drinking his problems away, while his and Riza's argument replayed over and over in his head. It was agony.

It had started so simply, just Riza expressing her fears, but it got so heated, that Roy walked out, before it could get any worse.

"_I__'__m __just__…__.__so __scared,__Roy.__"_

_R__oy __thought __it __was __so __strange,__so __unlike __her,__to __be __scared.__ "__I __am __too,__Riza,__" __he __replied._

"_Then __why __are __we __doing __this?__"_

"_That__'__s __a __good __question__… __Why?__" __he __said.__ "__I __don__'__t __know,__Riza.__But,__somehow,__it __seems __right.__"_

_R__iza __bit __her __bottom __lip.__ "__It __does, __I __guess.__But __for __me ,__a __bigger __part __is __trying __to __resist__…"_

_"Resist what?"_

_"How I really feel,I guess," Riza replied._

_"How do you really feel?" Roy asked,knowing he was pushing it,but he needed the answer._

_R__iza __groaned.__ "__I __don__'__t __know,__Roy!__That__'__s __the __thing:__at __the__moment,__you__'__re __pissing __me __off!__But,__yes,__I __will __admit,__something __has __changed __between __us,__I __still __need __to __figure __out __whether __it__'__s __good __or __bad, __and __whether __or __not I __should __go __along __with __it.__"_

_R__oy __didn__'__t __really __know __what __to __say.__He __respected __her __feelings, __knew __she __was __scared.__But,__he __was __angry __at __himself __for __believing __he __actually __had __a __chance __with __Riza.__ "__So__…__.__That__'__s __it,__then?__" __he __asked._

_S__he __looked __shocked.__ "__No__… __Roy,__that__'__s __not __what __I __meant!__I__…__.__I __just __need __some __space __for __the __moment__…" __her __voice __trailed __off._

_T__hat __was __all __Roy __needed. __He __jumped __up __from __his __seat __and __opened __the __door __with __unnecessary __force, __ignoring __Riza__'__s __yelling __angrily __out __to __him._

Had she –or he, for that matter- really changed at all? Should they have to change? Roy didn't believe they had to, that of they really should be together, they would be able to put their differences aside. But what had changed in the space of a few hours when Grumman had visited? What it something he said? Something Roy did? Had Riza just decided that it wasn't working? Ugh. All this thinking was giving him a headache, but the alcohol probably wasn't helping the situation. Maybe he should just sleep it off, and come back to the thinking…

* * *

><p>About 5 minutes later, Roy was still worried about him and Riza. He would admit, their relationship of Colonel and Lieutenant was a bit haywire at the moment, but surely they could work something out?<p>

Maybe Riza was right: maybe, it wasn't the best idea for them to be together.

But, it felt right.

Roy hated it when he was at war with his mind.

He had been so stupid. Roy examined the small glass of whiskey in his hand, then washed it down his throat. He should go back to her, apologise, and say it was just a big mistake, apologise for how stupidly he acted. Say how _he_ really felt. From his old couch, Roy looked at the clock. He had been doing that a lot, lately, he realised. He also realised that his 'relationship' with Riza was going in circles: whenever something good happened, something bad usually followed. It was repetitive, and Roy just wished it would stop, that he and Riza could be happy together, and he could take away her fears. He would give anything just to be with her.

He would give anything to make that happen.

He was looking at the clock for a minute or more until he finally registered what the time was. Riza was about to go into a 'life-changing operation', that was being performed by an 8 year old princess from Xing that could perform Alkahestry. If the circumstances were different, Roy would've found the scenario very humorous, but, since he was drunk and feeling quite depressed, he unfortunately forgot to laugh.

Part of him still wanted to go to the hospital, reassure her that everything would be alright, because, when he left, he could tell in her eyes she thought everything was going to collapse.

But then, there was the more cocky side to the Colonel, with his dignity and pride still intact, that told him to stay Even thinking about his pride made him think of the homunculus that attacked Riza….

Would he ever be able to get her out of his mind?

* * *

><p>Riza had been staring at the door for the last half hour, hoping Roy would come back through at any minute. The second Roy left, the door opened again. Riza's eyes softened at the thought of Roy coming back so quickly, but, unfortunately, it was not to be.<p>

Riza couldn't believe herself when she found herself slightly disappointed to see the appearance of Mei and Alphonse Elric.

"Oh…" she accidently let the word escape from her mouth.

"Hi, Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Al greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hello, Alphonse," she murmured, with a small smile.

"Hello, Miss Riza," Mei said politely, quite shyly.

Riza smiled at Mei. "Hello, Mei. How are you?" she asked the small princess.

Mei smiled back. "I am very fine, thank you. How are you feeling today?" she asked.

Riza's smile faltered for a second, but not long enough for them to realise. "Well, nervous actually. Someone was supposed to be here with me, but they've just left…"

"Why did Colonel Mustang leave?" Al asked. "Did you have an argument with him? He looked pretty angry…" Al's voice trailed off. He hoped he didn't go too far.

"We did, Alphonse. But I think R- the Colonel just left because he needed time to himself. I don't think I helped much," she said, hanging her head.

_S__hit._She thought. She had almost called him Roy in front of two people who shouldn't know about their… what should she call it?

_A __relationship_, she supposed.

She felt so frustrated at him at the moment.

Riza didn't really pay attention to Mei as she went through the procedure of how she was, as the girl put it, 'fix her'.

Riza knew they were going to knock her out first, so she wouldn't feel any pain. Actually closing the wound would be difficult, but, Mei said not to worry, because it would be over in no time.

The last thing Riza remembered were Al and Mei warning her that she was going to be in a hell of a lot of pain when she woke up.

Then, she drifted off into a forced sleep.

* * *

><p>Roy had been pacing his lounge for the past hour. He had called Fullmetal to ask if he could ring Roy when Mei had finished with Riza.<p>

Roy was still expecting that call.

As he had expected, Ed had a lot of questions to ask Roy. He knew that Roy was supposed to be staying with Riza while Mei and Al were there.

Their conversation, though short, went something like this:

"_Did __you __guys __have __a __fight?__"_

"Yes, Fullmetal. We did," Roy mumbled.

"_I__'__m __surprised __she __didn__'__t __shoot __you __down,__Colonel,__"_

"Me too."

Ed laughed, and Roy found himself laughing too.

"_God, __you __really __need __to __just __tell __her __how __you __feel. __Take __her __out __to __dinner __or __something, __do __something __nice. __She __deserves __it.__"_

"Er- well, um…." Roy didn't really know what to say.

"_You __have __told __her __haven__'__t __you?__"_ Ed asked gleefully.

"Not exactly! Not exactly!" Roy said, trying to calm the teenager down. He heard Winry squealing in the background.

"_Ok, __then__… __let __me __guess__…__.__You __guys __have __kissed?__"_

"Don't. Tell. Anyone." Roy growled threateningly.

"_Do __you __really __think __I __would __tell?__I __feel __so __hurt!__"_ Ed cried out, with mock hurt in his voice.

"Yes, Fullmetal. It would be very likely for you to tell someone. Neither you or Winry can breathe a word of this to _anyone_. Understand?"

"_Yes, __mum,__"_ Ed replied sullenly.

"If it works out with the lieutenant and I, then we will tell people in our own time," Roy continued.

"_Ok, __ok.__I __get __it.__Don__'__t __tell __anyone.__"_

Roy smiled. "Thanks Fullmetal. Can I ask you one more favour, though?"

"_Sure,__fire __away.__But __I __don__'__t __mean __for __you __to __do __that __literally.__"_

"Oh haha. I want you to call me when you get word that Mei has finished with Riza," he asked.

"_Sure __thing,__Colonel.__"_

"Thanks again, Fullmetal.

Ed laughed, then hung the phone up.

When Roy had finished running the conversation through his head, the phone rung. He ran to the receiver to answer the incoming call.

"Yes? Hello? This is Colonel Mustang speaking," he said, feeling slightly nervous and queasy.

"_It__'__s __me.__The __operation __went __fine,__but __the__l ieutenant __wants __you. __Al__'__s __been __saying __that __she__'__s __been __complaining __about __the __pain __in __her __neck __a __few __times,__and __she__'__s __vomiting __quite __a __lot.__That, __and __she __has __passed __out __a __couple __of __times __because __of __the __pain.__"_

"So… let me get this straight: the wound is closed for good?" Roy asked. Everything else could follow later. It was only temporary right?

"_Yep. __But, __you __might __wanna __get __down __to __the __hospital,__cos __like __I __said,__she__'__s __apparently __been __asking __for __you.__"_

"Thank you so much, Ed. You are literally a life saver."

"_Hurry __up,__you __fool!__She __wants __to __see __you!__"_

Roy laughed, feeling the happiest he had that day. He hung the phone up and rushed out the door, driving to the hospital in record time.

Maybe, he had been wrong about him and Riza.

Maybe she had been right.

Maybe, she really did care.

Because he sure as hell cared about her.

**A/N:****thanks ****for ****reading ****guys!****Hope ****you ****enjoyed ****it!****This ****chapter ****was ****quite ****long! ****:D ****Please ****review ****and ****tell ****me ****what ****you ****think!**

**Thanks to PokemonFreak90, UrgeToDance, HoshiAkari59, tonyjr3850, Skyethestarlitangel, DuoGundam4 and Jonas Luvah 93 for all reviewing the last chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16

**AuthorsNote: Hello everybody! I'm sorry I haven't updated in quite a while! Sorry about that! **

**By the way, did anybody watch the Rugby World Cup final? :D **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 16**

It had been successful. That was what Riza was told by Alphonse and Mei. The wound that had almost cost Riza her life was sealed for good, and it would never bother her again.

Well, at least she would be able to forget about it in the next few weeks. For now, she was stuck with an unbearable and excruciating pain where her throat had been sliced. She couldn't keep food down for more than an hour: she would always vomit it back up again. Riza had spent most of the day sleeping so far, and she had been falling in and out of consciousness. Sometimes, she found it hard to tell when she was sleeping and when she wasn't conscious. But, it was only temporary, so she fought it bravely.

She didn't remember when Roy came in, but she was told her superior officer joined her not long after Mei had finished.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes. That was all Roy needed to get to his Lieutenant's side. He also picked up fresh flowers on the way. Roy had to admit, he was quite proud at how quick he had made it to the military hospital.<p>

Roy forgot to hide his disappointment when he was told that Riza was sleeping when he arrived, but was still able to weasel himself into the ward.

Before he could go in, though, Al and Mei came out.

Al smiled broadly at him. "Mei's done it, Colonel!" he cried out happily.

Mei smiled sheepishly. "It was nothing, really…," she muttered, blushing slightly.

Roy grinned at her. "You probably don't realise how much this means to me and the guys back at work. Thank you so much," he said.

"You mean how much it means to you, don't you Colonel?"

Roy turned to see Ed walking up to them, in range of hearing what they were saying.

The soldier grinned sheepishly. "I'm not the only one who appreciates it…," he muttered.

Ed turned to Al and Mei. "Are you guys ready?" he asked. "I think we need to leave the Colonel to have some time with his lieutenant, now," he said.

Roy smiled appreciatively. "Thanks again. So much,"

"Again, hurry up, I gave you a head start to get down here so you can spend more time with the lieutenant!" Ed said

"But… you guys are leaving…" Roy said, feeling confused.

During his confusion, Roy didn't realise he had two pairs of hands pressing on his back, pushing him into the ward. Roy turned to say something to the bossy teenagers, but had the door slammed in his face.

Ed talked through the glass. Everybody's gonna come back tomorrow, so you," he whispered this next part, "_Love__birds,_ need to get some rest," Ed said with a cocky grin.

Ed waved goodbye, and before he knew it, Roy was alone in the ward with the sleeping Riza.

He didn't know why, but something felt different this time. It felt better, more peaceful. Even if Riza looked terribly ill now, Roy knew she was going to make a full recovery. That made him happy. And he knew Ed was right: as much as everybody else appreciated what Mei had done, nobody appreciated it as much as the Colonel. He knew now that he would never let anything take Riza away from him again. And, he had a feeling he was going to tell her that.

Movement behind him suggested that Riza was waking up again. She rubbed her eyes.

"Colonel? Is that you?" she asked, squinting in his direction.

Roy went to her side, and took her hand. "Yeah, it's me, lieutenant," he said with a small smile.

She smiled back, and Roy only realised then how sick she looked.

Suddenly Riza's eyes widened, and she snatched a metal bowl up from beside her and vomited into it.

After a few minutes, Riza slammed the bowl down in frustration and slumped back onto the bed with a groan.

"I feel terrible, Sir," she moaned.

Roy had noticed it. She looked so pale, with tiny beads of sweat on her forehead, and the dark circles around her eyes looking even blacker than before. He looked at her sympathetically. He hated seeing her like this. "I know it hurts, Riza, but it'll be over soon, you'll see," he tried to reassure her.

She frowned at him. "You won't break your promise, will you?" she asked. "The one where you'll stay,"

He shook his head. "I won't let anything else take you away from me, Riza," he said, making another promise.

She smiled at him, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Neither of them heard the door slowly open and the one person who neither of them wanted to see them like that walked into the ward.

They broke apart abruptly when the person spoke.

"Er…. Am I interrupting something?"

And there was Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc standing awkwardly in the corner, looking at them in a concerned manner.

"Uh-oh…."

**A/N: Sorry, this is quite a lot shorter than the other chapters, but thanks for being patient! Please review and say what you thought! Thanks to Jonahs Luvah 93, UrgeToDance, tonyjr3850, TheNinjaAlchemist95 and HoshiAkari59 for all reviewing the last chapter! **


	17. Chapter 17

**AuthorsNote: Hello! I'm back! :D So, I am half asleep, but I was reading some fan-fics and wanted to write some of mine. :P **

**Well, hope you enjoy this next chapter! :D**

**Chapter 17**

Riza couldn't believe it. They could not have just been caught. No, it was impossible. No! No! Riza screamed in her head, so loudly she was sure someone could hear her.

Something that had started just as a kiss between a Superior officer and is Lieutenant had turned into something much more serious. They didn't want to be just as a Superior and his aide, they wanted more. And now, it seemed, they were about to pay the price.

Havoc could barely speak. He could only stand there, with a look of shock on his face that would've been so hilarious in other situations, but was so terrifying for Riza and Roy.

Because, they had just been caught kissing.

Something so good wouldn't have lasted, Riza should have seen that before, that was why she didn't want to go through with the idea. But something more dominant had taken over, she now realised, she wanted to be with Roy.

She had wanted this for a very long time. Even longer than she had realised it.

Roy was slowly inching away from Riza. Yes, they had been caught, but, maybe by some random miracle, they could make it seem like an accident. It seemed like the right thing to do, considering they weren't allowed to be together in the military.

But, Roy wanted to be with her, and if they were together, he wanted it to be truthful. No lies, no secrecy. Everybody would know. If only Grumman would hurry up and abolish that law…

"But… you can't…. it's not allowed. You guys are gonna be in loads of trouble…" Havoc stammered.

Riza covered her face with her hands. Maybe this was all just some horrible dream. She would wake up, and her and Roy would still be together, but no-one would know. Yes… that would be nice…

"Look, Havoc, I know this is shocking for you, but you have to keep this quiet," Roy pleaded with the second lieutenant.

Havoc shook his head, and Roy's face fell.

Riza pulled her hands away from her face, and Roy took his hand in hers, clasping it tight.

She looked at him and he nodded, with a small, sad smile.

Riza wasn't sure if she wanted Roy to tell Havoc, but, who was she kidding? She was totally in love with Roy, she could see that now.

She grasped his hand, telling him through her actions that she was Ok with him telling Havoc.

Roy sighed slightly, smiling at the same time. "Havoc, please. You can't tell anyone. This wasn't supposed to last long, but…." Roy looked at Riza. "I… think we both want this," he said.

Havoc sighed, and ran his hand through his hair; obviously he didn't know what to say. "I dunno Sir," he moaned. "Technically, I should tell the higher ups,"

"But when have you ever payed attention to the rules of the military, Havoc?" Riza asked.

Havoc laughed. "Exactly," he said. "But you're one to talk, Lieutenant, when do you listen to the Colonel?" he asked.

Riza began to turn a crimson red. "Er-"

"Like the time the Colonel asked you to stay where you were, while he took care of Envy, and you went and followed him, risking both your lives. Y'know, Lieutenant, I think that's why everybody admires you so much," he said.

She barely heard him say that last part. She still felt quite ashamed at how often she had risked not only her life, but the Colonel's life too. All because of her pig-headedness, and her will to protect Roy.  
>"Havoc, cut it out, the Lieutenant isn't very happy," Roy knew this sounded stupid, but Riza looked so….. sad all of a sudden.<p>

Although Riza was grateful for Roy for sticking up for her, she still found it quite annoying how well he could see through her. What was she, a piece of glass? So transparent that people could see through her, and so fragile? That was how she felt now, and she loathed it.

"Sorry," Havoc muttered.

"It's fine, lieutenant," Riza said, before Roy could say anything else.

"Right, so back on subject: I'll keep quiet, and you guys seem happy, so… I guess I can pretend I don't know anything…"

Riza leapt from the bed and gave Havoc a hug. It probably sounded strange, but, like she said to Roy, Havoc was like her brother, and at times like these, they usually deserve hugs too.

"Thank you so much, Second Lieutenant," Riza said, climbing back onto the bed.

"Haha, it's nothing…" he said bashfully. Havoc turned to leave. "Oh, yeah- the reason I came: everybody is missing you guys at work, so they wanna see you soon,"

"I'll be back by the end of next week at the earliest, Havoc," Roy replied.

"I will too," Riza said.

"No, you won't," Roy said.

"Yeah, I will," Riza said, glaring at him childishly.

"Just…come back when you're ready, lieutenant," Havoc said.

"Which will be the end of next week," she said determinedly, still eyeing Roy.

"Ok, ok, I don't wanna get involved, 'cos I'll either get burned or shot down,"

"She can't shoot you, Havoc, she doesn't have a gun," Roy said with a smirk.

Riza swatted him on the shoulder. "Oh, ha-ha," she said sarcastically.

"She likes me, really," Roy said, pretending to ignore Riza.

Havoc joined it. "Y'know what's funny about your joke, Sir? Is the fact it's the truth, but it's still funny," he said with a nod.

"You two are gonna be the first people I'll shoot down when I get my gun back," Riza growled, playing along.

"Second Lieutenant, you should go back to work now," Mustang said once they had gotten over the 'joke'.

"Oh, ok…." Havoc said sadly. "I'll see you guys again soon," he said, leaving the ward.

Once he had left, Roy climbed under the bed and pulled something out. "I couldn't give this to you earlier, but… here's a get better present from me," he said, quite shyly.

Riza received the basket from him and started to examine the contents: chocolate, a few books, and, hidden underneath all the objects, was another possession that she prized: her gun. She picked it up, and only just noticed then how distant Roy was standing.

"Now, you were joking before, right?" he asked uncertainly, with his trademarked cocky grin.

She nodded, still mesmerised at the gun, admiring every turn, smudge, mark. "How'd you get this?" she asked.

"I also went to your apartment and got it," he said, deciding not to mention how messy her place was.

She laughed. "Thank you, Sir," she said.

"Oh, c'mon! I thought we'd gotten over using the military terms! We'd progressed so far," Roy moaned.

"Yeah, I guess we did progress," Riza said. "We learnt each others first names again," she said with a grin.

He smiled back. "You forgot something," he said, pointing at the basket.

Riza pulled out a little mass of material, in the exact replica of….

"You've got to be kidding me," she said laughing.

In her hand, she held a miniature version of Black Hayate.

"You can tell who it is, right?" Roy asked.

"Of course! It's Hayate!" Riza said happily.

"I made it myself," Roy said with a grin.

Riza stood up to hug him.

Roy grinned, remembering how he so wanted to be in Havoc's place with Rebecca, except with Riza. He rested his chin on the top of her head, holding her close, feeling the touch he craved so much.

After a few minutes, he lifted her chin up with his finger and lightly kissed her on the lips. He didn't realise how short Riza was, until he saw she was on the tip of her toes to reach his lips.

"Can I ask you something, Roy?" Riza asked quietly.

He carried her to the bed, and sat next to her, still holding her close.

"Sure, Riza," he said.

"Why did you learn alchemy?"

Roy hesitated. "I guess…. So I can change the world, and protect the people I love." he paused. "Why did you become an amazing sharp shooter and join the Military?" he asked.

"Same reason," she murmured, obviously getting tired. "So I can protect the ones I love."

Roy paused again, wondering if he should say those next words that were forming in his head….

"I love you, Riza," he said.

She looked up at him. "I love you too, Roy," she said with a tiny smile.

They both knew it was true.

**A/N:****I****hope****you****enjoyed****this****chapter!****Please****review****and****tell****me****what****ya****thought!****:D****(90****reviews,****help****me****get****to****100!****:D)****Thanks****to****Skyethestarlitangel,****Hoshi****Akari59,****TheCrimsonGhost309,****Resident****Asian,****UrgeToDance,****TheNinjaAlchemist95,****Tigrette-of-Fire,****IvyShort,****and****Tonyjr3850****for****all****reviewing****the****last****chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author'sNote: Hey everybody! I just want to say, I am sorry if Havoc was a little OOC in the last chapter. Hopefully there will be no more OOC characters for the rest of the story, and thanks for telling me the truth that he was OOC, I really appreciate it!**

**Oh, yeah, sorry if you couldn't read the AN at the end of the last chapter (not that its that important)…. But sometimes the website sticks all the words together, and I didn't realise till after I put the chapter up…. -.-**

**Well, that's enough of me going on about nothing in particular, so enjoy this next chapter, and keep the reviews coming! **

**Chapter18 **

Ed, Al, Winry, Mei, Ling and Lan Fan were exploring Central. They had just had dinner at a restaurant, and were now discussing their futures, and what they wanted to do later on in life. It seemed so silly, discussing something so grown up between a bunch of teenagers, but, they weren't normal teenagers. They had all seen and experienced their share of hell.

"I don't wanna leave…." Ed said wistfully.

"I don't either, big brother,"

"This has been nice," Winry agreed. "And, as much as I like home, we can't live with Granny forever."

"Well, what if we move here once we move out?" Ed suggested, grabbing Winry's hand and holding it in his.

"I wish we could join you…" Ling said longingly.

"Oh, yeah, you have a country to run, don't you?" Ed asked.

"Yeah…." Ling said, almost regrettably. "But, I finished my quest, now I need to keep my promise to my people,"

Lan Fan smiled at him. "And I have a promise to keep to my Prince," she said.

"I'm too young to come," Mei said sadly.

"Ah, well. You can always come and visit us, Mei!" Al said to her.

The little princess's face split into a large smile. "Really? That would be great!" she exclaimed, giving Al a hug. "Thanks!"

Al laughed sheepishly. "It's alright, really," he said shyly.

"Anything we can do to repay the favour you made to the Colonel," Ed added with a smile.

"I told you before, I don't mind helping them, especially if they need it," Mei said with a small smile.

Winry shivered. "It's getting cold out here, can we go back to the hotel?" she asked.

Ed took of his jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Who wants to go back?" he asked.

The vote was unanimous. It was agreed to go back to the hotel, and talk more there.

* * *

><p>"You should come to Xing some time," Ling said.<p>

"We would love to, but I don't think we'll be able to for a while," Ed replied.

"When will you go back to Resembool?" Lan Fan asked.

Alphonse shrugged. "Who knows?" he said. "Now that big brother isn't a state alchemist anymore, and we managed to get our bodies back, we can basically go anywhere whenever we please," he turned to face his older brother. "Big brother, why didn't you come when Mei helped Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he asked.

Ed shrugged. "I just thought they needed some space," he said.

Al's eyes narrowed. "But you used to love annoying the hell out of Colonel Mustang," he said.

"I know, and it is still funny, but I thought it wasn't the best time to do it any way," he replied.

"He wasn't even there,"

"I know,"

"How do you know, Ed?" Al asked.

"The Colonel called me, he just needed some advice."

"What advice?"

Ed groaned, and looked at Winry for help. She just shook her head, and motioned for him to continue. He glared at her. _Thanks __a __lot __Winry._

"I can't tell you Al, I promised the Colonel that I wouldn't tell anyone. He's gonna tell people when they're ready,"

Al frowned. "Ok, Ed," he said, taking in his brother's answer. "It must be pretty important for you to keep your mouth shut."

Ed smiled at his younger brother. Why did he understand so well? He regretted not being able to tell the people surrounding him, the people he loved most, about the Colonel and the Lieutenant. But he was sure Colonel Mustang would appreciate it.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, both Roy and Riza were asleep. Again. It seemed they had been doing that quite a lot lately. But there sleeps weren't usually plagued with bad dreams like they were tonight….<p>

_The time she had given up on life, just because someone had claimed him to be dead…_

_No! You bitch! Why did you kill him! Riza's gun pierced through the skin of the homunculus that had claimed to kill Mustang. The lieutenant, out of ammo, threw her gun across the room, and fell to her knees, sobbing. She had given up on life. _

_The day when she became the Fuhrers aid, the day when things really started to change…_

"_Your precious lieutenant will now be serving under me," King Bradley told Mustang. "If you do anything out of the ordinary, she'll pay," he threatened. _

_When he had travelled so far, just so he could kill Envy, only to be stopped by her once more…._

"_Please Sir," the lieutenant's voice wavered. "Don't go where I can't follow!" she pleaded. Why hadn't he listened?_

_And, the worst memory of all, the promised day. _

"_Time is short, Mustang," the doctor said. "I need you to open the portal with some human transmutation."_

_After it had been explained, he knew it was too late, but he had no idea what would happen. "No! I refuse! I won't meddle with human transmutation! The gate stays closed!" Mustang yelled. _

_The doctor looked at him calmly. "I already told you, Mustang. Time is short,"_

_*Slice*. Roy turned to see Riza plunge to the ground, her neck just sliced by one of the deadly Fuhrer candidates, and blood pouring profusely out of it. _

"_NO! Lieutenant!" he screamed. He writhed in the hold of the monsters that were holding him down. "You bastard!" he screamed at the doctor. _

Roy woke up gasping, cold sweat running down his face. He found himself next to Riza again, lying next to her, her head burrowed in his chest. He sighed in relief. She was all right. That was all that mattered. But what had made those dreams, those visions, so scary? Maybe it was because the visions had changed before he could see if Riza had survived? Maybe she had died in his dream, but he never realised? He shuddered. Even the thought of it was unbearable. But, they were only memories of things that had happened to them, things that they shouldn't have survived, but they both did. He shook his head, trying to get the vivid images out of his head. Both his and Riza's life had been so scarred because of the ordeals they had gone through. But, they were both still alive, and they still had each other. He was sure he would be able to do anything, just as long as he had her by his side.

Finally, Roy managed to calm himself down. He sat up on the bed, and held Riza in his arms. Not to comfort her, but to reassure himself that everything was going to be all right. she stirred in his arms.

"Are you Ok Roy?" she asked sleepily.

"I've been better," he said.  
>"What's wrong?" she asked.<p>

He shrugged. "Just…. A bad dream, I guess,"

"Really?" she asked. "I had one of those too," she replied. "But it's alright, now, because we're awake now, and those things didn't actually happen."

"My dreams were memories," he said.

"Mine too, Roy," she said. "But, they're in the past, and I'm sure we can handle anything that's thrown at us together," she said.

Although Roy couldn't see her face (it was too dark), he could tell Riza had a small smile on his face. And even though he knew she couldn't see his face, he smiled back.

"What's the time?" she asked him.

"No idea," he replied.

She giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Just the fact that you're always conscious of the time at work, always counting down the minutes until its time to go home, and now, when you're in a hospital, you don't seem to mind what the time is. I think I would go crazy without you here, especially if I didn't know what the time is," she said

He sniggered. "Ok. Well, I think it's about one thirty in the morning, alright?" he said.

"Ok," she replied, snuggling into his chest again.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, Riza?" he asked.

"Why don't you?" she replied.

"I will if you will."

"Wow, you're so childish."

He laughed. "And you're stubborn. Now, get some sleep. That's an order."

She yawned. "Yes Sir," she said, resting her head on his chest.

"Promise me something, won't you?" he said.

"Ok. I promise that I won't leave your side ever," she said.

He smiled, then tried to get some sleep.

Both Roy and Riza were asleep in minutes, but this time, there were no nightmares, no scarred memories to plague their sleep.

Roy left a mental note to ask about Riza's dream in the morning. He definitely felt a lot happier when he went back to sleep than when he had just woken up. He felt better because Riza was safe, what he had experienced hadn't really happened, and it was in the past now.

Mostly, though, he felt happier because Riza had promised him something. She had promised to never leave his side.

**A/N:Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what ya thought! Just one thing: I won't be updating until late next week, because I have exams -.- **

**Anyways, thanks to PokemonFreak90, tonyjr3850, TheNinjaAlchemist95, D, Ivyshort, Tigrette-of-Fire and HoshiAkari59 for all reviewing the last chapter! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**** I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages! After exams, my laptop had to go away for maintenance and updates, and I didn't get it back til a few days ago, then I was out of town for the weekend -.- **

**Well, anyways, I am back now, and I now have summer holidays :D So I have quite a bit of spare time to write, which means I should have this story finished pretty soon :P **

**And, thank you so much for reading this story. I finally reached 100 reviews with the last chapter, and I just want to say a BIG thanks to FullMetalWizardNerd7, for being my hundredth reviewer. But, I wouldn't have been able to reach it without all my readers, so thanks very much! **

**Also to AceOvSpades, yes, the frat laws will probably affect Havoc and Rebecca, so I will explain that in the story in the next couple of chapters.**

**Well, here's the next chapter! **

**Chapter 19 **

It had been almost two weeks since Riza had arrived in the hospital, and she was looking forward to being discharged. Roy had been amazing during the time: he never left her side, and was very supportive. But, she was ready to go home. She missed Black Hayate, she missed the guys from work. They had stopped visiting after Havoc had seen Roy and Riza kissing. That was almost 3 days ago.

Roy had left the ward to go and talk to the nurses in the hospital. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he was getting bored of staying there too, so he wanted to know when Riza was going to get discharged.

"She's getting better nurse, she really is!" Roy tried.

"I know. But she will at least need to be in here for another week or so before she has made a full recovery."

"Trust me, being in here will just make her worse. Please, just let _me_ take her home and I will look after her for a while."

The nurse hesitated. She had been the woman who had helped Mustang and the doctor save Riza when the wound had reopened. Over the past couple of weeks, she had grown to know both the Colonel and his loyal subordinate. She knew that this man was highly capable of having Riza's life in his hands.

"Well… I guess we can make an exception. But it can't happen until tomorrow, we need to get Miss Hawkeye prepared,"

Roy's eyes widened as though he couldn't believe the nurse had actually said _yes_. "Ok," he said with a nod. "Thank you very much," he turned and walked back down the corridor he had just came up to talk to the nurse.

* * *

><p>Riza was sitting on the bed, waiting for Roy to come back. He had only been gone five minutes, but she didn't expect him to take <em>too<em> long. It may have been that she was just impatient. Just then, the door opened, and in walked a very smug and proud looking Colonel Roy Mustang.

"So, what did she say?" she asked as soon as the door closed behind him.

He grinned. "They bought it. You're going home tomorrow," he said, sitting beside her on the bed.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't you think we're rushing things, Roy?" she asked. "I mean, we've only been like this for just over a week, and we're already going to be moving in with each other? What if things change outside the hospital?"

He smiled at her. "How long have we known each other for though?" he asked.

She shook her head, smiling slightly. "Too long," she replied.

"And I don't know about you, but I've wanted to be with you for a hell of a long time, I was just too scared to admit it," he said.

_Wow. _She thought. _A genuine comment from the usually arrogant Colonel Mustang. Perhaps he has changed considerably?_

"Me too," she agreed, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

He grinned again, and put his arm around her, pulling her in close. She laughed as they both lost balance, and she fell onto him. They stayed like that for a while, only sitting up again when Roy spoke.

"I'm going to have to leave for a couple of hours, so I can get some of my stuff from my house and take them over to your place. And I'll also clean your house up," he said.

She looked at him sadly. "Come back soon," she said. "But don't get too much from your house, because I want to help you move in. It'll be more exciting that way!" she exclaimed.

He smiled at her, realising how much he truly loved her. "Ok," he said, kissing her again. "I'll be back soon," he turned back to her before opening the door. "I love you," he said for the first time after admitting it to her.

"I love you too, Roy," she whispered back.

The door closed and then Mustang was gone.

Riza couldn't believe Roy would be moving in with her. She couldn't wait to go home the next day, but she hated all the secrecy. They couldn't tell anyone that they were together, and the lie they told to the nurse, just so they wouldn't suspect anything? Perhaps it would have been easier to go to a public hospital, rather than the Military Hospital.

But, she probably would have been moved here considering Mustang's rank and the fact that she was in the Military also.

Maybe it would have been easier if they didn't fly up the ranks together. Perhaps they would have gotten away with it easier if they had similar ranks to Rebecca and Havoc. They weren't known as well as Hawkeye and Mustang in the military, so they could get away with a small relationship.

Riza wished her grandfather would hurry up and get those papers signed.

* * *

><p>Roy had to take a taxi to his house, since his car was still there too. He pulled off his jacket and stepped inside. It was amazing how much dust had been collected on everything over the past couple of weeks that he hadn't been here. As much as Roy wanted to live with Riza, he was going to miss living in this apartment, getting away with anything, and leaving it extremely untidy.<p>

_Well, those days are gone, now_. He thought.

Roy quickly got some of his prized possessions: another pair of his flame alchemy gloves, the photo of him and Maes Hughes and other photos, some books and other bits and pieces.

He also hauled his bed –dismantled by alchemy- into the back of his car. He didn't like sharing a single bed, so he had what he thought was a very smart idea.

Driving to Riza's was uneventful. The event no longer scarred him as much as it did when she first arrived in hospital, but he knew being at her house would arouse some unwanted memories.

Driving up to the apartment block, Roy noticed the large cement block he had used with alchemy had been taken down. He parked his car, and for the first time in a while, took the stairs to her apartment.

Roy knew from the other times he had visited that there was a spare key under the mat in front of the door.

Entering the house, Roy had to banish some very painful memories about what had happened to him and Riza over their military career. He hadn't realised the state of her house when he came for that short time a few days ago, but it sure wasn't tidy. The haunting thoughts were everywhere in the house; the blood on her bedroom floor, the broken cupboards and other signs of struggle. Something else had happened here, something that Riza either wasn't telling him or she didn't remember.

Either way, Roy was determined to find out.

**A/N: ****Well, I didn't see this plot twist coming up until I wrote the end of this chapter, and it looks like this story is gonna be going on for a little longer than I expected. Well, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review! From now on, the chapters should be coming a lot quicker, and again I am sorry I didn't update for a few weeks! Thanks to tonyjr3850, FullMetalWizardNerd7, PokemonFreak90, TheNinjaAlchemist95, Tigrette-of-Fire and AceOvSpades for all reviewing the last chapters! :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Roy, who was in Riza's bedroom, could not believe the evidence he was uncovering. He could feel the anger welling up inside him at the fact that some asshole had almost _killed_ the woman he loved. He shuddered at the thought. Moments later, movement in the kitchen aroused Mustang from his thoughts. A whirlwind of thoughts raced through his mind: was this the killer? Why was someone in Riza's house? If the killer was back, what did they want? He gulped, and decided to confront this other person who was in Riza's house.

Walking into the other room, he came face to face with a man who was quite a few years older than him, and looked exactly like….

Berthold Hawkeye.

Roy gasped, and reeled back. The man noticed, and smirked.

"Who….. are you?" Roy asked, slowly approaching him.

He scowled. "You should know me," he said. "You should at least…. _recognize _me," the man said with a malicious smile.

"You're related to Berthold Hawkeye….. aren't you?" Roy asked.

The man nodded. "I am Alban Hawkeye, Berthold's younger brother," the stranger said.

"Then what are you doing in Riza's house?" Roy asked, shocked.

"My dear older brother never mentioned me to you, did he?" Alban asked. Roy shook his head. "The secret to flame alchemy…. I heard Berthold left it in the hands of his _daughter_," he said with a smile.

Roy's eyes narrowed. He knew something wasn't right. "Why should it interest you?" he asked.

"It's valuable information, Mustang," he growled.

"So….. you almost killed her, just to get some information on a type of alchemy?" Roy asked, hardly able to believe it.

Alban turned to face the window. "I threatened her by holding a knife to her throat," he said. "For some reason, blood started coming out of this…. Old wound, and soon after that she lost consciousness. I fled soon after that,"

Roy was overcome by anger. He couldn't believe that Riza's own _uncle_ would try to kill her just for the secret of flam alchemy. He strode over to Alban, and punched him in the face. "Did you _try_ to kill her?" he asked, holding Alban by the collar of his shirt.

The man laughed wildly as blood streamed from his nose. "No. It was an accident that Miss Hawkeye almost died."

Roy stood down. He nodded. "Well….." he said. "Well, you went looking for the wrong person, because _I_ am the only one who knows the secrets to flame alchemy. Yes, Riza was the woman who held the secret," he verified. "But, she didn't understand the cryptic tattoo her father had inscribed on her back, so, she passed those secrets to me."

While Roy was talking, he had slipped on one of his ignition gloves. Of course, he didn't need to use it, but he preferred to use his gloves. He snapped his fingers, and set Alban's hand alight.

The man screamed in pain, and begged Roy to stop.

Roy glared at him, then the flames ceased.

Alban nursed his burnt hand, then raced toward Roy, with a large knife in his other hand, which was slicing the air at random.

"NO!" Roy yelled, clapping his hands together, to make a shield to protect himself from Riza's estranged uncle.

This man, although not young, was very quick on his feet. It was almost unnatural. He jumped over the small barrier between him and Mustang, and landed next to him, stabbing the Colonel in the shoulder at the same time.

Roy yelped in pain and pulled the knife out, blood soaking his shirt.

He fell to his knees, and could feel himself falling into unconsciousness.

He tried alchemy again, and this time managed to capture the man who had attacked himself and Riza.

With Alban's feet cemented to the ground, Roy rushed to the phone to call the police.

* * *

><p>Roy winced in pain as he slowly bandaged his wound. He was still at Riza's house, and Alban had just left with the police, after being arrested. They had insisted they called an ambulance for Roy, but he refused, explaining he was fine and hah work to do in Riza's house. He finished with his wound and started to tidy the house. It seemed stupid really, the fact that he had just been seriously injured, and insisted on tidying a <em>house<em>. But, it helped Roy calm down after the series of the events that had just occurred, and gave him time to think of how to explain to Riza.

* * *

><p>It was getting late, and Roy still hadn't arrived back at the hospital. Riza was getting worried. She was just about to call her house when Roy burst through the door panting, nursing his shoulder. He sat on the edge of the bed.<p>

"What happened, Roy?" Riza demanded, worried for him.

He lifted his hand from his shoulder, to reveal his bloodied shoulder.

She gasped. "What happened?" she asked again, this time more tenderly and concerned.

Roy caught his breath, and began to explain what had happened at Riza's house.

By the end, Riza was nestled into Roy, absolutely terrified. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"It's alright," he said gently. "Alban Hawkeye has been arrested, and we'll never see him again. I'll make sure that he'll never hurt you,"

Riza was in shock. She didn't remember Alban coming into her house that night, and she couldn't believe he had tried to kill Roy.

"You need to get that cleaned up," she said, pointing to Roy's shoulder.

He nodded. "Are you Ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered truthfully. Even though she was scared about what had happened and the fact she didn't remember it happening, she felt safer when Roy was with her.

He smiled at Riza, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Well," he said. "I'm going to go get this checked out," he said, waving his arm slightly. "I'll be back soon,"

"I'll come too," she said. "I've been confined in here for too long,"

He smirked. "Ok," he said, putting his injured arm around her shoulder so it looked like she was supporting him. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later, Roy and Riza were back in the ward, which was now <em>their <em>ward just for tonight. Roy's injury wasn't severe, but it was bad enough that he had to be kept in the hospital as a patient overnight.

Despite having an extra bed in the room, Roy climbed into Riza's bed with her.

They talked for hours, and Roy mentioned to Riza that he was holding a welcome home party at _their _house after she had settled back into work and a normal routine.

"I can't wait," she said with a small smile. "It's going to be great moving in with you and coming out of the hospital, and I also get to see a lot of people I haven't seen for a while," she smiled. "Thank you,"

He grinned. He couldn't wait either. Riza was being discharged from hospital tomorrow, and he was moving in together with her. What more could he want?

**A/N:**** Sorry this took a little longer to write, and I hope you guys think its ok. Well, this story is almost finished! I think a few more chapters, and I'll have this story wrapped up! Please review and tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to KuroiRyoko, Skyethestarlitangel, tonyjr3850, Tigrette-of-Fire and Eternidad1 for all reviewing the last chapter! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: ****Hello! Sorry I haven't updated ages! It's been pretty busy, and I haven't had any motivation to write, but, I finally got to sit down and write this. And now its school holidays! So I'll definitely finish now! :)**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 21 **

It was the morning after Roy had been attacked by Alban, Riza's uncle, and now he and Riza were waiting till it was time to get discharged.

_9 o'clock…. Two more hours _

_10 o'clock…. 0ne more hour._

The hours, minutes, seconds ticked by agonisingly slowly, but soon enough, Roy and Riza were collecting their possessions and getting ready to leave the hospital.

_Finally._

Riza was glad to be finally going home. She had been stuck at the hospital far too long. She was looking forward to seeing the guys from work, those trouble making men who were like her brothers. She couldn't wait to see Black Hayate again. Even going back to _her_ home was something she was excited about.

"Are you ready to go?" Roy asked, waking Riza from her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I am," she replied, still slightly dazed.

He shouldered their bag, and held her hand with his free one. She opened the door slowly. Riza didn't admit her slight disappointment to see no-one was waiting for them. But, of course, Roy noticed.

"Don't worry," he said with a smile.

"What?" she asked.

"You'll see," Roy answered with a cheeky grin.

She smiled, and grasped his hand tighter, glad he was there with her.

"Now, come on!" he said, obviously looking forward to getting out of there too.

They walked out of the ward and down the corridor. They had already talked to all the people who had helped them, especially the young nurse who had helped save Riza when the wound had first opened.

Soon enough, they were passing through the gardens in front of the hospital, and were approaching Roy's car, which had been there, waiting for them, for almost two weeks.

Roy insisted that he drove, even though there was still a painful throbbing in his shoulder.

The drive to _their _home was quiet, with both of them rarely talking.

Riza sat quietly in the seat beside Roy, feeling slightly nervous now, about going home. Even though she _was_ looking forward to getting home, the incident that had caused her to be admitted to hospital made her realise that something _similar_ could happen again. _Especially_ when people find out she's living with the Flame Alchemist. He father's work will be more sought after than ever before….

The car stopped, and Riza looked up, wondering what had caused it. Roy was looking right at her, his expression concerned.

"Are you Ok?" he asked quietly.

She hesitated slowly before answering. "…. I … I'm just scared people will attack again…" she whispered. Then, before Roy could reply, "It's stupid, I know, but _your_ life would be in danger too, since you're the Flame Alchemist," she said.

He smiled sympathetically at her. "So, what you're saying is… you're more worried about me getting attacked again…. More than you're worried about yourself getting attacked?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded, smiling. "Well… it _is_ my job…. Sir," she said.

He shook his head. "You're unbelievable, you know," he said, still smirking.

She laughed. "If _I'm_ unbelievable, then what are _you_?" she asked.

He shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"Well, considering you thought about doing human transmutation just to save someone's life…." She said. "_That's_ pretty unbelievable,"

He scowled. "Well… I wasn't the person who decided she wanted to _die_ after finding out a homunculus had supposedly killed her superior officer," he shot back.

She raised her hands in defeat. 'Ok, ok," she said. "We're as bad as each other,"

Roy nodded. He smiled at her, and gave her a quick hug, and lightly kissed her forehead. "Now, let's go, or else we'll be late,"

"Late for what?" she asked, presuming it had something to do with what they had briefly discussed in the hospital.

"Don't worry," he said with a mischievous grin.

They were silent for the rest of the drive. Riza felt much more comforted after the conversation with Roy.

The first thing she noticed when they pulled up to the apartment block was the large block of cement that protruded from the ground and reached up to her apartment window that overlooked Central.

Roy quickly explained why it was there, and commented that he was surprised that the military hadn't hired an amateur alchemist to take it back down. He quickly ran to it, clapped his hands together while mentally visualising the chemical breakdown of cement, and put both his hands against the large block, causing it to shrink, then disappear into the ground completely, as if it were never there.

"You're getting better at that," she said with a small smile.

"Wha-? Oh," he said only just realising she was talking about his alchemy. He smiled. "Thank you," he said. "I wouldn't have progressed as far as I have if you hadn't helped me that day. I had no faith in myself after I had lost my eyesight…"

She reached for his hand and clasped it tight. "It's over, now," she said.

He smiled with her, and together they climbed the stairs to Riza's apartment.

Riza opened the door, and suppressed a scream when she noticed all the people standing inside her flat. Instinctively, she let go of Roy's hand. She turned to face him, expecting him to look as confused as she felt, but instead, he was _laughing_.

"What's this?" she demanded.

"SURPRISE!" the people inside her door yelled in unison.

The people who were standing in the front: Ed, Al, Winry, Mei, Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Breda, all moved aside so Roy and Riza could get inside, also so they could see the big banner that was put up on the back wall. It read in large conspicuous letters: _WELCOME HOME FIRST LIEUTENANT RIZA HAWKEYE_

Riza smiled broadly as she noticed everyone that had made their way to central just to welcome her home. Most people were locals, but there were some people that had travelled wide distances just to be there that one night. Most people were from the military, but as the night progressed, Gracia and Elicia Hughes came up to her and asked how she was, apologizing that they didn't have the time to visit Riza in the hospital, as Elicia had just started school. Riza couldn't believe Elicia was old enough to be at school. Time had flown past so quickly… especially since she was three years old when her father had been killed….

Roy stayed close to Riza throughout the whole night.

"Thank you," she said quietly when they were alone.

"What for?" he asked.

Riza gave him one of her 'looks'. "You stayed by my bedside the whole time I was in the hospital, and then you organised this. I think that's enough to thank someone for. I don't think I would have been able to get through those weeks without you, so thank you," she smiled shyly at him.

He smiled just as shyly back. Then, he realised, just how formally they were acting. It was almost as though their relationship didn't exist.

She smiled at him. She knew. "Don't worry about it, _Sir_," she said with a small wink.

He smiled lopsidedly at her. How he loved this woman standing in front of him.

Roy put his arm around her shoulder quickly and rested his head on hers for a moment. Then, he released her and walked into the crowd, motioning for her to follow him. Confused, Riza stayed where she was momentarily, and then, when Roy appeared in between Alex and Olivier Armstrong, with a very impatient look on his face, she decided to follow.

As she approached Roy, half the people who had been invited to Riza's house for the celebration, scooped her up and put her down in the middle of the kitchen. Right next to her superior officer. He gave her a quick, reassuring smile, which also informed her that everyone was waiting impatiently for her to speak to them. She looked around at the crowd of people who had all been crammed into her tiny apartment. Most of the people were from work, as Riza didn't have much time to converse with people outside of work. Roy's military team were standing at the front of the crowd, along with the Elric brothers and their friends, Rebecca, Denny Brosch and Maria. Standing at the back were Alex and Olivier Armstrong, her grandfather, the future fuhrer, Grumman, had also come. Riza was overwhelmed with happiness and gratitude. She couldn't believe how many people had come to welcome her home… and now, she really did feel like she was. She had a future, with Mustang. She looked over to him and smiled lightly, and he nodded.  
>"Thank you, everyone…. Thank you so much for coming. I don't think you realize how much this means to me. Firstly, I want to thank my superior officer, Colonel Roy Mustang, who stayed by me, even when I was unconscious, for the whole time I was in hospital….."<br>Before Riza could continue, though, Roy did the unthinkable… he kissed her. Right in front of their friends and colleges. But instead of reacting or pulling away….. She kissed him back. It was just like their first kiss: full of longing and love. There was one part of her that was telling her to stop, but it was too late: everyone could see them, so why was no-one reacting? Roy pulled away slowly, and they both turned to face everyone. Instead of having looks of bewilderment and anger on their faces like Riza imagined they would, everyone was _smiling_. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
>Then, when everyone started cheering at them, she had a feeling it was planned…<br>"About time, mate!" Havoc called out to Roy.  
>Perhaps it hadn't been planned. It was very common for Roy to act on impulse, especially when she was involved.<br>While all the men congratulated Roy, and told him he'd taken his time, Riza took Mei aside to talk to her in private.

"Mei…. I don't know where to begin," she said.

Mei smiled, but let Riza continue. "Firstly, you saved my life on the Promised Day and gave up on the Philosophers Stone to do so. And if that wasn't enough, when that wound reopened, you agreed to try and close it permanently, which was something the doctors couldn't do. I will forever be in your debt, Mei… thank you. If there is anything you need from myself or the military, you know who to ask for," Riza said with a small smile.  
>"That's alright, Miss Hawkeye…. Or should I be calling you Mrs Mustang?" she said with a cheeky grin, when she was the shock on Riza's face. "I'm just kidding, but you two do suit. And thank you, too. I will be sure to keep in touch…" she said with a small smile.<br>Riza knelt down to Mei's height and hugged her lightly. "Thank you, Mei. I don't know how many times I'll have to say this, but thank you," she stood up, and found Roy's arm around her shoulder. Ed, Al, Winry, Lin and Lan Fan also approached them.  
>"Edward, Alphonse…. Thank you. I don't know where Riza and I would be without you lot," Roy said.<p>

Ed shrugged. "That's alright, Colonel, but remember, you owe me _big time_," he said with a smirk.  
>Roy smiled too, and clapped hands with him.<br>"Well, we better be off," Ed said. "We've got a train to catch," he looked Roy in the eye. "But we'll see you soon, especially since Al, Winry and me might be moving to Central soon," he said with a grin.  
>"Bye, you guys," Roy said.<br>"Thank you again," Riza added.

After Edward and his friends left, everyone else soon started to leave too. Everyone still couldn't comprehend why it had taken so long for Roy and Riza to realize and admit their feelings for each other, and they agreed.

Grumman was the last person to leave. "That was a risky move, Colonel," he said with a grin on his face. "Kissing my grand-daughter in front of so many military personnel when you know you're not supposed to," his tone turned serious. "Look after her, Mustang. I wasn't there for her, but you have to be. I know you two will find happiness together, but just keep her safe. For me,"

He smiled, tipped his hat to them, and left.

"I will," Roy promised. But it was too late. Grumman had left.

Roy turned to Riza. "I do promise to keep you safe. No matter what," he said.

Riza looked into his eyes, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "This is where I want to be," she said. "With you. I love you Roy," she said. "I have loved you for so long, and even I didn't realize it. I love you so much."  
>"I love you too Riza, so much more than you probably realize. It just took a near-death incident to make me realize that."<br>Riza laughed slightly, and Roy noticed she had tears streaming down her face, and he was crying too. He pulled her into him, and hugged her so tightly… he was never going to let her go again. And in his embrace is where she was going to stay.

They were finally safe.

**A/N: ****Yaaaaay! It took me a few months to finally complete this, but it's finished now! :) One more chapter to go though, but please review and tell me what you thought of this one! Because, personally, I thought it was kinda cheesy….. but anyway, thanks to PokemonFreak90, HoshiAkari59, Eternidad1, Tigrette-of-Fire, tonyjr3850, Lalaina Elizabeth Raven and Ema4eva for all reviewing the last chapter! Thanks! **


	22. Epilogue

**Author's Note: ****Well….. I never expected to be here, at the end of my story ever. But, I never would have been able to do it without the help from all my readers and reviewers. Thanks guys! You don't know how much it means to me. Even though this is the end of Roy and Riza's story, I have plans for a new Royai fan-fic, so check it out! I should hopefully have the first chapter up in the next couple of days. I am going to be sad to finish "Scarred Memories" but I hope to write some more stories, so thanks so much for your support everyone. Enjoy the final chapter!**

**Epilogue**

Word soon got out about Roy and Riza's supposedly secret relationship, but, much to their surprise, they weren't at risk getting affected by the fraternization laws, even before Grumman became Fuhrer. They had no idea why they hadn't been prosecuted, but both Roy and Riza suspected the Fuhrer-to-be had something to do with it. They had only been requested to keep their relationship private and to not show public affection 'until further notice'. As Riza had promised Havoc, she and Roy were back at work 2 weeks after they had last talked to him at the hospital. The team were happy to see them all, and overjoyed at the fact that the couple had finally admitted their feelings for each other.

It was a few weeks after Riza and Roy had been discharged from the military hospital, and, as promised, Riza's wound no longer caused her any pain or fear. Roy and Riza continued to live together in Riza's apartment, and Riza was ecstatic when, after her welcome home party, Fuery had brought Black Hayate back. The Shiba Inu was just as happy to see his owner.

It was a crisp Saturday evening, and Roy, Riza and Black Hayate had gone out for a walk in the city centre. It was a special day for everyone in Amestris, not just Roy and Riza. All the newspapers screamed the same headlines: _GRUMMAN NOW OFFICAILLY FUHRER OF AMESTRIS_. This day didn't only mark this special occasion, though. Riza picked up one of the newspapers, and payed the newsagent the required cenz.

"Look, Roy," she said with a grin, showing him the newspaper.

"It's great isn't it?" he asked, also smiling.

Riza flipped the newspaper over, and her eyes widened at the sight of another article. Her grandfather had promised, but she hadn't expected him to make it _that_ public. The article stated: _MILITARY FRATERNIZATION LAWS ABOLISHED._

"Roy….." she said quietly. "Look at this,"

He was silent. 'I'm looking, Riza,"

Her straight face broke out into a grin. "Do you know what this means?" she asked.

He grinned too. "Yeah, of course I do!" I can finally say publicly that I love you," he said with a cocky smile.

"It also means we don't need to live a lie anymore, _Sir_," she said with a smile.

Roy took Riza's hand in his, and led her to the lake that had been formed after the Promised Day.

"I love you, Riza,"

She smiled slightly. "I love you too, Roy," she said, reaching up to kiss him.

He kissed her back, then looked out to the lake. "Do you know what today also marks, Riza?" he murmured.

She squeezed his hand. She hadn't forgotten. It had been a year ago on that day that "the dwarf in the flask" had obtained God, and had almost killed them all. It had been about then that she had begun to realize just how much the man she was standing with mean to her.

"I remember," she said quietly.

But, instead of reliving the events that had happened to them that day, she looked to the future, her future, with Roy.

All the events of the Promised Day: threatening to kill herself when Roy was consumed with hatred, then almost getting killed when the gold-toothed doctor wanted Roy to perform Human Transmutation… Roy losing his eyesight, and the final fight with 'Father'… even the events that had happened in the year following up to that: Roy almost getting killed by Lust, and Havoc getting paralysed. And then there was the Ishbal War. There was so much Roy and Riza had been through together, without realising how much they meant to the other person. They all had the scars from the events they had faced, but all they had been through were just memories.

As Riza stood there, her fingers entwined in Roy's, they watched the sunset, and she accepted the challenge the future was going to bring. They had been through a hell of a lot, but that was all in the past now, everything they remembered were just memories.

Their scarred memories.

**The End**

**A/N: ****Wow. I can't believe I finished Scarred Memories, this story had been part of me for quite a few months, and again, I cannot thank my readers and reviewers enough. I would love to thank you all individually, but that would take too long, so, you know who you are: Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter, so remember to review, and tell me what you think. And keep an eye out, because you haven't seen the last of me!**

**LalaLupin **


End file.
